


A flower’s revenge

by Childwithoutdestiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Petunia Dursley, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childwithoutdestiny/pseuds/Childwithoutdestiny
Summary: Petunia was in many ways a villain but like many other stories there was many aspects left out about the villain’s life and how things came to be the way they where. This is the tale of how Petunia Dursley came to travel back in time and change the past and with it creating a new future.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Severus Snape
Comments: 58
Kudos: 261





	1. Regrets of a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of child abuse.

I don’t own the characters or anything from Harry Potter it all belong to J. K. Rowling. I don’t know what more to say. This is the first fanfic I’m posting. Enjoy!

* * *

### Chapter 1: A flowers revenge

‘Petunia flowers are symbols of anger and resentment, but they are also a symbol of comfort and feeling good with someone.’

* * *

~I~

Petunia Dursley née Evans was old and dying. As she lay on her deathbed she regretted many things. Metaphorically speaking her regret could be described like snowflakes in a storm. In the beginning it had been few but before she knew it had already grown from a few snowflakes into a raging storm. A storm that had blocked her visage and driven her off-path. Lost and alone she had frozen to death this of course was just figuratively speaking and to understand this you have to know the history behind it.

Among the many things Petunia regretted some were less significant like not saying or doing things she should have or wanted to but didn’t. Then there were other more significant things she regretted more deeply. Things like the treatment of her young nephew and what she had raised her son to become. Some things were more complicated and only partially her fault, if they were her fault at all like the relationship with her sister. 

Some of her regrets were not of her own doing like the things that had been taken from her. It still didn’t stop her heart from aching with all those regrets, so many things she would have liked to do differently.

Thinking back at her life all her mistakes, regrets and problems could be traced back to one source, magic.

Her story like so many others started with a child being born, not her nor her own child. But another child also with the name of a flower, her little sister Lily. Lily was beautiful, pure and compassionate very much like her name suggested. Petunia loved her sister deeply just like everyone that met her sister appeared to do. In the beginning she wasn’t jealous of her sister, Oh no, at first she had been willing to hand the world over to Lily if she had asked for it. Petunia wouldn’t have begrudged Lily anything and would have happily yielded all that her sister wanted. She took pride in her sister be it her beauty and talent just like their parents did.

Then like many stories came a boy and no it wasn’t love, it was more like hate. It had been an ordinary day like so many others before it yet this day was much more significant. It was the day when a certain dark haired and dark eyed boy saw Lily performing magic.

The boy had immediately attached himself to Lily like glue. Instantly intruding on their happy lives while filling Lily’s head with all sorts of things about magic while at the same time actively freezing Petunia out, after all she wasn’t magical like them. 

Petunia hated it, she hated the rude boy that treated her like dirt and stole her sister away from her. After that boy had entered their lives all she ever heard from Lily was “magic this”, “magic that” and “Severus said”. She saw red and cracks started to form in the relationship between her and her sister. 

When Lily got her letter from ’that’ school their parents had been so happy to have a witch in the family. They doted even more excessively than usual on Lily, seemingly forgetting all about Petunia. 

Petunia wasn’t sure when it happened only that she somewhere along the way began to feel jealous of Lily. Her perfect sister that always got everything while she only got the scraps and always came second. She didn’t have magic, she wasn’t as beautiful, she didn’t have Lily’s intelligence and so on the list went. Of course she knew it was true but it didn’t stop her from feeling resentment.

She settled with the things she had and decided to not let the jealousy get the best of her, doing her best with the assets she had. Not that her sister could understand those feelings.

~II~

Then came that fateful day where her parents were killed in a raid by those dark wizards that attacked ordinary people. Lily had her damn magic and friends, unlike Petunia who had no one. Petunia didn’t have a good education making her unable to find any job that didn’t involve low wages that a person could barely survive on. It also would be a far shot from a happy life. Realizing her situation she knew that her life would become increasingly hard without her parents to rely on and only a small income to survive on. 

Her future was bleak and with few options she hurried to find a man that was able to provide for her and a home, thus she married Vernon Dursley. Lily, the oh so ever perfect sister didn’t approve of Vernon. But how could she understand the feelings of Petunia that had tried her best which in this case was Vernon. If there had been anyone better Petunia would have immediately jumped the ship but there wasn’t. 

Little perfect Lily that never had faced any setbacks refused to see things through her perspective. Lily was unable to understand that things couldn’t always go the way she wanted and loudly made a ruckus about Petunia’s relationship with Vernon causing the sisters to have a huge fight. Unlike Petunia that had to work desperately to stay afloat and marry a less than ideal man, Lily always got everything and anything she wanted didn’t have to worry about the future. It wasn’t as if Lily could or would help her either in the situation she was in. They belonged to two different worlds. 

Petunia knew the relationship between them was close to reaching a breaking point but she still tried to repair their strained relationship by inviting Lily to her wedding. This had been a big mistake. Lily of course showed up on the arm of her own boyfriend James Potter with their friend Sirius Black in tow. Of course the two freakish men had to trash her big day by pulling off what they called a ‘prank’, destroying everything she had worked so hard for.

This of course made her own resentment grow into hatred. ‘Had truly asking for one day, only one day been too much’ was Petunia’s thoughts where she stood in her ruined wedding dress. The guests running around her screaming while hunted by some form of creature. The residue of what had been her wedding cake was everywhere from some odd explosion. That day she decided that she never wanted anything to do with that freakish thing called magic again.

Petunia officially broke of all contact with Lily and started a family with Vernon. She gave birth to a son that they named Dudley. Maybe she finally would have her happy life she thought as she looked at the face of her newborn son. 

That was until she one morning found a baby on her doorstep. One more trouble her accursed sister brought and one that screamed and wrought havoc on her perfect life. She tried to give it away but the wizards always brought it back with warnings. What was so damn wrong with the damn orphanage. She even took the time to bring the child of that freak that ruined her wedding day all the way there and signed the papers. Unlike those freaks that just dumped a child on someone’s doorstep in the middle of the night without prior notice. 

She and Vernon tried to have more children of their own with no success. Petunia had a feeling it was because of those freaks when no reason could be found to why she couldn’t have more children. She was ashamed to say that she took the resentment out on her nephew but she did, he was an unwanted part of their lives. Why did she have to take care of her sisters mistake. For a mistake was what that boy was otherwise her sister would still be alive. Like the letter explained it was because of the boy her sister and that freak was killed. She didn’t want to take care of something that might drag her and her beloved son towards that freakishness. 

The boy wouldn’t remain anyway just like her sister he would leave for that other world most likely getting himself killed like her sister. She would gain nothing from raising it. Why couldn’t the freaks take care of their own. There was no way in hell she would believe all that bullshit about love and blood wards even if it just was for a second. She would later admit that yes she kept the boy in a cupboard and yes, she forced maybe to many chores on him. She might not always have feed him as much as she was supposed to but they never raised a hand against him or got physical with him in anyway. Vernon had wanted to, so did Marge but Petunia had at least some conscience and made sure that something like that never happened. There were however some things she couldn’t control like Marge’s awful dogs. 

Petunia regretted her actions towards the boy he had after all been an innocent child and couldn’t be blamed for the misery that the other freaks caused them. Their treatment of the boy had been pure negligence and she had also knowingly spread bad rumors about him to cover it up and make sure that no one noticed it. She also turned a blind eye towards Dudley’s bad behavior and treatment of her nephew. Petunia would later feel ashamed of herself but at that point in time she had just been so damn angry at being forced into that world again and having to take on a responsibility that she never asked for and neither caused herself. It wasn’t as if the boy had come from her own womb and it didn’t help that he looked like that freak her sister married. It all just became to much, stuffing it in the cupboard and forgetting about it had at that time appeared like a good idea. Especially since Albus Dumbledore forbid them from moving making it hard for Vernon to get a promotion at work.

Then came the day that the boy went to the same freak school like her sister not that Vernon didn’t try to stop it. After came the war of those freaks and her family had been forced to relocated to Glasgow. Not long after they moved Vernon had become sick in diabetes a died on the operation table.

~III~

Dudley had married a nice woman he met in Glasgow but never really succeeded in losing weight, at an age of thirty three her Duddykins had a heart attack and died. His death revealed a severe case of child abuse. 

The child in question being her own grandson Dev. Dudley had told her he had died in an accident five years prior at an age of four which obviously hadn’t been true. Instead Dudley had kept the child locked up in the cellar upon the discovery that the boy was magical. 

The information Petunia had gotten from social services - after the investigation was done - together with the statements from Dudley’s wife in court drew a horrifying picture of what had come to pass. 

From what she gathered Dudley upon discovering his son was magical had immediately shut the boy away from the world. Dudley had the proceeded to severely abuse the Dev throughout beatings and starvation at regular intervals. Having been raised to hate magic Dudley saw nothing wrong with his actions after all to him the magical where nothing but freaks. They only meant trouble and in his eyes were less worth than animals. 

Dudley, like his father, was quick to temper, took out all his frustrations on Dev. Dev’s mother had also taken part in the gruesome abuse. What was even worse was that Dudley had ‘borrowed’ their son to others as Margaret put it. Petunia did not even dare to think what those men might have done to her grandson. Petunia was terrified that such a thing could have been allowed to happen. After much paperwork and interrogations that declared her uninvolved in the abuse she had gained the custody of her grandson.

A child suffered from multiple psychological problems from the abuse and trauma. That caused his magic to lash out in the form of accidental magic. It was during one of these occasions that petunia’s life would be changed irrevocably.

  
Flashback:

Petunia had broken down crying she was so tired and her grandson was a complete wreck. Dev was curled up on the street at her side screaming. All windows and lamps on the street had broken from his outburst and glass splinters littered the ground, things where everywhere from having flew outwards in an explosion of raw power with her and Dev at its center, Dev being the cause of it. Petunia didn’t know what to do to make it stop and could only cry in exhaustion. There simply was nothing she could do as she was unable to give up on Dev, he was all she had left and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him. Petunia could only resent the world and magic while she waited for the Aurors to arrive like she knew they would, for this wasn’t the first time something like this happened.

Looking at the crying woman one of the auror found some compassion for her. Searching around the pockets of his robe he pulled out a pen and a note book, scribbling something down on one of the pages he ripped it out and handed it to her.

Accepting the note Petunia read the name and phone number before looking up at the brown haired man inquiringly.

“He is one of the best therapists out there. He treated my cousin a few years back after a trauma that made him unable to use his magic correctly, maybe he can help you” the man said, giving her a friendly smile.

“T-thank you,” she said sincerely through her sobs.

A month later found her standing outside the address she had been given when she talked on the phone with dr. Garson.

Staring at the door of the building that looked normal but belonged to one of the wizards. She hesitated but feeling the small hand that she was holding within her own she became more determined to go through with it. There was also the fact that she already booked a time, with shaky legs she walked in her grandson pressed close to her side her hands turned sweaty but they still successfully entered. 

The waiting room appeared scarily normal with a few leather couches and chairs that filled the small room. A stand with different papers and magazines stood in the corner not that she was in the mood for reading. Unable to remain still she nervously started fixing Dev’s hair and clothes in hope to give off a good impression.

A man in his late thirties entered the waiting room dressed in a white shirt, beige cardigan and brown trousers. “Mrs Dursley” He said with a calm voice.

“Yes” she said, standing up a little too fast.

“Hello I’m dr. Garson” he held out his hand which she hesitatingly took and shook.

“Come with me please” he said as he released her hand walking out of the waiting room with brisk steps. Petunia hurried after him with Dev’s hand in a close grip.

They were brought into an office a few corridors away. The walls had a few paintings that to Petunias fascination and horror moved. Sitting down in one of the chairs she carefully took in the furnishings of the room to see if there was anything else not normal.

Dr Garson had yet to sit down behind his desk and was instead observing the woman and child before him.

After awhile he took as seat eyes never leaving them “would you please tell me your story mrs Dursley before I talk with young Dev here” he said giving her grandson a small smile.

“I, I don’t know what to say” she stuttered 

“Then start with your family, are you a muggle born or do you have any one else in your family with magic”

“Muggle born? Oh no I’m normal my sister however was a witch and I don’t think anyone else in my family have magic” she answered flustered by the unexpected question.

A frown appeared on Dr Garsons face “that’s not right I’m able to clearly see the magic cores of people that have it as I have an ability to see magic and it’s movement, mrs Dursley. This is one of the reasons why I’m so good at treating people who have problems with their magic or using it. You mrs Dursley have a fully functioning magical core only that it seemed to have been forcefully sealed by someone”

“W, what t,that is impossible” Petunia stammered, gripping the armrest of the chair so hard that her knuckles paled.

“So you’re unaware of this?” He said more a statement than a question.

“Yes, I, how can this be” she shook her head unable to grasp the implications of what it meant for her. The ringing in her ears and the swaying of the room made her feel as if she was on the way to fainting.

“Sealing someone’s core is a serious felony and it has huge repercussions, I would advise you to immediately report this to the magical law enforcement” he said seriously, a dark look overcoming his stoic face.

“Can it be unsealed?” she asked, desperately trying to grasp at the only straws she fundamentally could think of at the moment.

Turning his eyes at her he studied her closely his eyes glazing over slightly as he watched something she was unable to see “I’m sorry” he shook his head in denial “it’s been sealed far to long if it was twenty years ago it would have been no problem but your core have continued to be active all these years gathering magic from your surroundings growing larger it is a wonder in itself that you haven’t turned into an obscurus but removing it would definitely implode your core and kill you” he said deciding it was better to be blunt.

“As I understand Dev is your grandchild?” Dr. Garson said changing the topic.

“Yes” she answered not really listening stuck in the revelation that she could have been a witch but someone had taken it from her.

“Was your child a witch or wizard” 

“No, he hated magic and abused Dev for being magical” she said distraught not willing to tell her own part in why her son had hated all that was ‘freakish’.

He nodded in understanding “if my guesses are to be believed I think your son to was a wizard but whoever sealed your core might also have sealed his. My advice is to look closely at those that have been in your and your family’s immediate presence that might not be there any longer as your grandson has not had the same fate as yours and your son”

One name echoed over and over in her head ‘Albus Dumbledore’ with rage unlike anything she ever felt before. He had not only taken her sister from her but also destroyed her life and indirectly that of her son and grandson’s lives.

Petunia’s mind kept walking in circles with the new found information going through everything she previously known she tried to make head and tale of the situation only to descend deeper into the chaos of her mind.

When the session of her grandson ended she was pulled to the side by dr. Garson to discuss Dev and what she could do to help his case. He also offered her treatment if she wanted it for the situation she now was finding herself in. She of course turned it down fearing that someone might find out about her past and her treatment of her own nephew but also her involvement in her son’s hate for all ‘unnatural’.

End of flashback 

After a few months of sessions between dr. Garson and Dev, that for Petunia had passed by like in a fog she finally was able to come to term with all that had been stolen from her by the sealing Of her magic core. She finally gathered all of her courage and asked how to access the small magic community in Glasgow that she had heard rumors of.

The following years were spent with her raising Dev and integrating into the small magical community in Glasgow, where she came to learn of what could have been her life. Petunia worked hard to make sure that Dev would have all that she and Dudley never got to experience. She learned many things along the way like Herbology, wizarding culture, history and laws but also of goblin culture and customs. All the things she could possibly learn that didn’t involve direct use of magic and could help Dev; she would do her best to learn, both for herself and her grandson.

When Dev became eleven years old he got his letter just like Lily and her nephew, Petunia didn’t like the thought of Hogwarts and instead had Dev attend Durmstrang. She watched him leave on a magic ship to sail to his school in Bulgaria. The years passed by quickly and for her it was a happy time but like everything good it came to an end. It was a year after Dev’s graduation from Durmstrang that an owl delivered the message of Dev’s unfortunate death. Dev had been killed by a muggle when trying to save a muggleborn girl that was being abused by her father only to get shot by the girl’s father instead.

~IV~

Unable to stand the loss of her only grandson and the grief that came with it Petunia retired from the world. She closed herself off from everything in the outside world; she had no close relations except for that of her nephew and they were not on good terms. Which was more than understandable with their past. She knew she couldn’t amend their relationship but she still put him down in her will to inherit her small house and meager possessions. It would not soothe the past hurts or erase the past but she hoped it would count as something. Maybe he would understand her regret of past doings, maybe it gave some comfort and soothe some hurt feelings. 

She felt that there no longer was a reason to live after burying her grandson. Both her son and grandson had come to pass before her leaving her cold and alone. 

Death did not come fast; it came at it’s own time. Her body as if having felt that her mind was tired and the lack of will to continue started to deteriorate on a visible level. Most probably having to do with the strain from the sealed magical core. It did not come as a surprise as she already had been told it would affect her life expectancy. 

The last two years of her life was spent tending to the passion of Herbology that she had evolved through the years while connecting to the magical community of Glasgow. 

Two years after Dev’s passing she was on her own death bed her sealed magical core had finally taken its toll on her body and together with her grief made her body give up at an age of sixty seven. 

She felt both old and tired as she lay on her bed all alone, knowing that her time had come. Just like the significance of the flower that was her namesake she too was filled with anger and resentment at the world and all that the world had taken from her. She also deeply regretted so many of her past actions and if she could turn back time she would change it all.

Like cracks on a mirror all regrets and all resentment built up like a wall of glass mirroring the seal of her core. As her heart stopped cracks formed on the wall that her regrets and resentment had formed but also on that of her long sealed core, that through all those years had been dormant yet continued to build up power. Her last breath left her lips like a sigh echoing all those emotions that she felt finally letting go. The wall sealing her magic core gave out and fell crumbling down releasing all the pent up magic of a lifetime at once exploding outward like a ripple. Petunia Dursley was dead but in another time and place another younger Petunia stumbled nearly tripping out her door and over the baby on her doorstep.


	2. A beginning of Lies

* * *

‘Hyssopus is a flower that symbolizes protection, cleanliness and sacrifice.’

* * *

  
Petunia that had nearly tripped over the baby on the very familiar doorstep regained her balance. Feeling disoriented she tried too understand what had just happened and how she could be at Private Drive number 4.

Watching the child at her feet a sense of déjà vu overcame her. She would be able to recognize this scene anywhere, it was something that she would never be able to forget no matter how long time passed. It had been forty seven years and she could still easily state the date of this day without having to think about it, a Sunday, the first day of November, 1981. Petunia had only been up so early because of some problem having occurred at Grunnings causing Vernon to have to work extra.

The only thought in her mind was that it was either a test or some form of divine punishment to watch and relive one of her greatest regrets.With shaking hands she bent down lifting up the basket holding the child. The angry red painful looking wound on the child’s forehead glared back at her. Petunia stood frozen on the doorstep dressed in nothing but a bathrobe and slippers on an early November morning, holding a basket with a baby. If it had been the old Petunia from that time all those years ago she might have cared what the neighbors would think of her.  
A child being left outside her door and her attire would be enough to create multiple rumors and fuel the gossips for weeks to come. The Petunia of the present wasn’t that young easily affected twenty one year old woman from back then, that only cared about stability and her reputation. The Petunia of the present was a woman that had lived a life of hardship and lost all that she ever cared about.

Unsure of what she was supposed to do with either herself or the child she was holding. She remained standing outside the house, maybe she was waiting for a sign from the heavens on what she was supposed to do. After all a dead woman holding the child from her past wasn’t exactly a common occurrence but no sign came.

“Petunia, is the breakfast done yet” she heard Vernons loud grumpy voice coming from somewhere behind her.

Her eyes turned wide as she was broken out of her musings. Remembering that this day was one of those days where everything went wrong. The day had started bad with her finding her sister’s son on the doorstep. She had a huge argument with Vernon about her nephew resulting in him not getting any breakfast before work. Bad went to worse, what was the next thing that happened? Owls on the street, an angry Vernon that returned from work talking about freaks and the problems he encountered during the day. Worse had become horrible when that endless screaming begun.

No she couldn’t allow the past to repeat itself, even if this was a punishment meant for her to suffer through for the sins that she committed when alive. She would try everything in her power to change it even if it meant overturning the heavens. The first step would be to change how the day started all those yeas ago. Remembering the reason to why she had opened the door that day when she found her nephew, noHarry she corrected herself. After all she probably should start using his name and not keep distancing herself from him. Picking up the two milk bottles with one hand she hurried inside leaving the door open.

“Not yet it will soon be done” she called to answer Vernon’s question about if the breakfast was ready, she could hear him moving upstairs.

The first step to change that morning was to make sure that the argument with Vernon never took place. The only way that was possible was if Harry and Vernon’s first meeting wouldn’t happen at this time. With panic Petunia looked around for any place that she could temporarily hide Harry in. Her eyes landed on the inconspicuous cupboard that had once served as his bedroom. Putting down the milk bottles on the floor she opened the door to the cupboard.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I will come and get you soon” she whispered to the sleeping baby.

Closing the cupboard, she took the milk bottles and hurried to the kitchen. She nearly stopped mid step when she saw the other small child sitting in the highchair. Her Dudley but young and innocent before everything went bad. She didn’t have time to reminisce about the past. Instead she bustled around the kitchen trying to put together a decent breakfast so that Vernon at least could start the day on a good note. Then maybe it would be a little easier to handle him when he returned home from work.

Soon the smell of bacon and eggs filled the air attracting Vernon downstairs. He took his seat at the table waiting to be served. Obligingly she served him the bacon, egg and buttered toast on a plate with a glass of cold orange juice.

“Took you long enough” She heard him grumble before returning to the kitchen counter preparing yoghurt and some fruit for Dudley. Sitting down at the table with her own toast, she kept a close eye on Dudley that was training his motor skills with the spoon while eating. He kept spilling and smearing his yoghurt all over his bib and the table .

“The bacon isn’t cooked enough and where is my coffee” Vernon said poking around his plate with the fork, getting up once again she poured the already finished coffee in a cup placing it in front of Vernon before retaking her seat.

“Didn’t you hear the bacon isn’t cooked enough” Vernon repeated demandingly. Looking at him in disbelief she got up again taking his plate. Using the spatula to push the bacon on the plate into the frying pan. She watched Vernon out of the corner of her eye as she worked to make the bacon crispier. Had Vernon always been this insufferable or was it just her?.

“Here you are!” She said placing the plate before Vernon that just gave grunt in response.

After Vernon finished eating, he placed down the cutlery. ”Go and get the newspaper for me” he ordered instead of getting it by himself. Petunia that had yet to finish her own toast stared at the man before her.

‘Did he take her for a slave?’

With a huff she still got up and removed Vernon’splate and cutlery from the table. Hiding her annoyance she did as he asked and got the newspaper together with the rest of the mail. When she returned with the newspaper Vernon took it and started reading without even as much as a thank you. Cleaning up Dudley and the yoghurt he spilt she took her time watching her husband. Vernon was a very short man and obese to boot, his double chin made it appear as if he had no neck at all. His skin was waxen and above his mouth was that awful bushy mustache that she hated. Vernon absolutely wasn’t a beauty and neither did he have a good personality but she didn’t marry him for those things. Petunia had married him for only two reason and that was for the sake of a stable future and good reputation, but was it worth it? no was the clear resounding answer. Petunia needed a divorce, she was unable to lead this kind of life any longer. She wasn’t the same person from back then. But Petunia clearly knew what kind of man Vernon was or now is. He would never let her go and if he did, she would lose Dudley and everything she owned. She needed a foolproof plan before she acted.

Petunia might never have been abused by Vernon but he had threatened to do so countless times during their marriage. Remembering all times she had to stop him from hurting Harry when he had been in a bad mood, she could feel a chill pass down her back. Vernon Dursley definitely wasn’t a good man and for her and the boys sake she had to find away out, and be far away from here when Vernon finally discovered it. She would need a foolproof plan before she acted. 

Seeing Vernon off to work she forced herself to smile and give him a kiss, her only pleasure being Vernon’s displeasure over the owls that was everywhere along the street.

When he finally drove off she hurried back inside pulling Harry out of the cupboard. She placed him on the sofa and went to retrieve Dudley from the highchair in the kitchen. Now if this was her chance to make amendments and not a punishment, then this was the past and none of the things she remembered had yet to happen. She had after all already changed how the morning of that day played out. Her heart felt lighter at being able to change the future. when looking at the boys hope for the future blossomed in her heart. All she now needed was a plan for the future and a way to enact it.

The first thing she needed to do was unseal her and Dudley’s magical cores. It was the absolute number one on the list of things to do but how, where and when was the questions. The culprit that most likely was Albus Dumbledore was bound to be watching them especially with Harry here. It was also the problem with the status Dumbledore held in the wizarding world and all the power that came with it. His influence reached far and wide and he could stop her at every step and turn on the way. No one would believe her if she told them that the light factions leader might in fact be a hidden dark lord. 

There was also the problem with Harry that was indisputably a proof that they where being observed. Whenever they had tried to get rid of Harry or moved the last time around. The wizards always seemed to know about it especially in the beginning of Harry’s stay with them. It took longer time for Harry to be returned to them when they had tried to leave him behind a few months later after he had arrived on their doorstep in comparison to the first few times. For her this meant that she would have to delay her plan for the next few weeks. She could theoretically leave Harry behind and go by herself with only Dudley to find someone to unseal their cores. The problem was that she hoped there was a tracking spell on him that she hoped to remove at the same time as unsealing their cores. She would need an excuse to be out for at least a day with the boys when the time came. So she new when approximately, where she could guess and that was Diagon Alley in London. That only left how, she had no contacts in the wizarding world and she didn’t have anyone she could trust. Dr. Garson was at the moment not much older than her own son and wouldn’t be much help to her cause.

Only one alternative came to mind, goblins. The goblins where unaffiliated with the rest of the magic world. They had some of the best curse breakers but to hire them cost money, money she most probably didn’t possess. If she pulled out all the money she saved for retirement and crisis she might with some luck have enough to unseal her own core with their help. But that would leave them without any money to survive on and Dudley would still have his core sealed. But she would have to prioritize it was important that she unlocked her core and officially was registered as a witch. It would give her and the boys a new leach on life it would open up possibilities they otherwise wouldn’t have. There was also a chance that her sister and that freak with some luck had left something behind for Harry. after all she doubted that freak and her sister had been penniless.

Number two on the list was a divorce, she already had a good idea how to get it once she unsealed her core but it involved a very illegal unforgivable curse, the imperio. The third was much harder, how to get away from Dumbledore.

Harry stirred awake probably waking from Dudley’s curiously poking him. Two green eyes very much like her sister’s blearily blinked open. Then Harry opened his mouth a wail escaping out starting low but fast increasing in volume by the minute. Lifting Harry up she hushed him soothingly while rocking him. She gained no reactionas Harry just continued to scream. Dudley not understanding what was happening also started crying lifting him too. Carrying both of the children to the kitchen placing Dudley into the highchair. Holding Harry she prepared a bottle of gruel trying to ignore the pain in her ears. Feeding him Harry temporally became silent for a few minutes as he ate but in the same moment the bottle left his mouth he started wailing again. checking both boys diapers to ensure they where dry she brought them back to the living room. both of them screaming at the top of their lungs.

Dudley tired himself out after awhile having screamed himself to sleep, in what Petunia believed was a one man competition. With Dudley competing and Harry unaware of the competition taking place.

When Vernon came home from work he found an exhausted Petunia, an incessantly screaming child and his own son napping through the cacophony of sounds. Unbeknownst to him was that his own son minutes before had screamed himself into exhaustion trying to keep up with the sound level of the other boy.

“What is it with that child” Vernon said handing his coat over to Petunia that hanged it up.

“Do you remember my sister Lily” he gave a grunt in acknowledgment. “She died in car accident yesterday” Vernon whirled around much faster than she thought someone with his body build possibly was able to “We. are. not. taking that boy in” Vernon said his face turning red.

“Of course not his father is alive but on the ICU, I only agreed to take him in until they knew if he would make it and if the boy’s freak to father lives take care of the boy until he gets out of the hospital” Petunia lied through her teeth.

Vernon looked warily at Harry narrowing his eyes “and how long will that be”

“I don’t know they never said but he will be gone before Christmas at least” she said with a weak smile hoping that she and the boys would be far gone by that time through some miracle.

“The boy will be your responsibility” Vernon said not caring any longer and made his way inside towards the kitchen and waiting food.

After dinner Vernon took his usual seat infront of the tv increasing the volume over and over again to try and cover Harry’s screaming.

Petunia saw how Harry’s constant screaming was grating on Vernon’s nerves, not to speak of her own. She understood now more than ever the actions of her past self.

“Shut the boy up or I will do it instead” Vernon snarled allowing his true colors appear and his intentions show.

Rocking Harry she prayed he would stop but just like in her previous ‘life’ he kept screaming. She even tried singing but had a hunch that the sound of her voice just made Harry cry and scream more. She saw that Vernon was on verge of snapping so did the one thing she possibly could do she put him in the cupboard like the last time around. The cupboard had for some strange reason a really good sound insulation. Before she left Harry in the dark cupboard she bent down to kiss his forehead but stopped herself halfway not knowing why but it somehow felt wrong kissing him there so close to the scar. It was as if something was terrible wrong with it. She instead pressed a kiss to his wet, tear stained cheek. Closing the door the sound was muffled to a level where it was close to inaudible.

That night when Petunia put Dudley to sleep, she felt awful for leaving Harry down in the cupboard. But There was nothing she could do about it, as she feared what Vernon would do if he continued hearing the screaming. Petunia had no idea how it was possible but the last time Harry had screamed days to end for weeks to come. without stopping for more than a few times when his throat probably became to sore or he had to eat, drink or sleep. How his vocal cords hadn’t been broken was a mystery in it self. She also had a feeling that it would be the same this time again. which in turn meant that Harry could only be taken out of the cupboard when Vernon wasn’t home. Now when she knew the origin of that scar on Harry’s forehead she couldn’t help but think that there was some residue of killing curse or other dark spell that was causing him pain and to scream like that. When she had been unsuccessful in giving Harry away the last time and he was constantly brought back she had given up. Realizing they would be unable to get rid of Harry she had brought him to the hospital in hope that they would be able to find away to solve the problem with his screaming but the doctors had been unable to find any reason to the behavior. The only injury or sickness that could be found was the wound on his forehead but it wasn’t supposed to produce such a behavior, it was only a flesh wound not a brain damage. But they where of course muggles and would be unable to see magic related problems.

Vernon’s meaty hand moved over her legs in a erotic way making her stomach lurch in disgust. How she had been able to stand it the last time was something she would never know. Giving an excuse about being to tired, she succeeded in making him give up for the night. Vernon grumpily turned over his snores soon followed. That night Petunia went to sleep with guilt churning in the pit of her stomach over Harry.

The whole week passed by in record speed while Petunia continued making plans for the future. She took out her savings from the bank, prepared an emergency package with clothes for herself, Dudley and Harry. She made sure to go through whatever knowledge she could remember in her head about the wizarding world.

At the end of the first week she told a lie to Vernon, that she in two weeks time would go to London to visit the ‘freak, hear about his condition and when he would be released from the hospital. Her excuses to avoid Vernon’s advances in bed had already ran out halfway through the second week after she had returned to the past. Leading to her having to sacrifice herself to keep both her and the boys safe and healthy.Having vernon on top of her heavily pressing down on her while panting, was more nauseating than the first time they did it on the wedding night. His hands touched her most private body parts as he had his way with her before slumping over and falling asleep, Petunia felt sick and relieved at the same time when it was finally was over.

The next day she spent a long time scrubbing her body clean in the shower feeling incredibly dirty. Even after showering three times she still continued to feel dirty. Only the fact that it was for the boys kept her from packing up and just leaving. The last time she had thought it was worth it, she would after all have stable and secure life and that Petunia had been easily contented by some luxuries such as new clothes, jewelry, her garden and gossiping with neighbors. She wasn’t the same person any longer and wanted love, she wanted to do the things she truly enjoyed such as herbology. The one and a half week that was left after that first night with Vernon before going to London went by excruciatingly slow.

When the day finally arrived, Harry’s screaming had finally died down to just occasional whimpering. The wound on his head had yet to heal and Petunia knew it would remain like that for years to come, yes not months but years. Petunia was feeling exited and nervous at the same time when she saw Vernon of to work for what hopefully the last time. After he had left she moved the secretly bought stroller ‘for two children’ out of its hiding place. She got dressed in an old fashioned dress and shoes that she bought for the sake of blending in with the other witches. While she knew she would stand out with the stroller anyway she had tried to choose a model that was less eye catching.

With the stroller ready and the ‘emergency’ pack attached to it, Petunia placed the children in their seats. covering them with blankets and dressing them in matching caps, that in Harry’s case covered the wound. Petunia had read some of the books about her sister’s death and ‘the boy who lived’ in Glasgow and wouldn’t take the risk of someone recognizing the famous scar.

Taking the bus to London went much easier than Petunia first thought it would, it was harder for her when she stepped of bus and had to make her way to Charing Cross road. She had only been here once when Lily went to shop for her first year at Hogwarts. Because it was so long ago she only had vague recollection of the pub that was at the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The pub was more worn down than she remembered it, a sign hanged above its entrance with the name Leakey cauldron. Walking inside was like entering a completely other time period. Petunia made her way passed the tables and wizards and witches that was dining or drinking. “Excuse me” she said to gain the attention of the bar keeper that was a bald man with a hunchback. “Yes, what can I help you with?”.

“My wand was accidentally broken when I was busy with these two trouble makers, I need help to enter Diagon Alley” Harry stared at her accusingly as if he had understood what she had been saying while Dudley on the other hand was to busy looking at what he probably thought oddly dressed people. “of course I’ll help, just wait a minute”

Petunia nearly bristled in anticipation as she waited for the barkeep to serve some of the guests. When he had finished serving the guests she followed him to the back. She watched the barkeep push some of the bricks in a certain combination that she made sure to memorize. The bricks moved apart opening up towards the awe inspiring Diagon Alley. “Thank you” she said to the barkeeper that so kindly had helped while forcing herself to look unmoved by the lively street as if magic was an everyday thing for her. In one way that was true since she had kept a lot of the less harmful magical plants and a few magical tools in Glasgow. Diagon Alley was something entirely on its own, she kept an uncaring outer appearance and made sure to keep her head still. She knew of the prejudice and thought it would be better to pretend she was a pure blood. She didn’t want to appear like an unassuming muggle or tourist would looking around wildly while oh and ah-ing over everything they saw. She didn’t move her head and kept walking with the destination of Gringotts clear in mind, but her eyes tried to take in everything along the cobblestone clad street the uneven colorful houses, the different stores and clothes.

Distracted by the entirety of Diagon Alley she didn’t look where she was going and found herself driving the stroller straight into someone.

“Look where you are going” the person snarled straightening his black robe with a glove covered hands, the other hand holding a cane with a snake head. Looking up at the stranger that she just hit she took notice of his long pale blond hair and the face that appeared frozen in a sneer. Petunia instantly recognized him from one of the pictures that she had seen in one of the books about the war.

Lucius Malfoy was right before her in flesh and blood, a renowned death eater in the service of ‘he who must not be named’. Her first instinct was to run but the second thought won over the first, she needed allies against Dumbledore and they didn’t necessarily have to be friends. The frown that had been on the way of forming on her face quickly became a sickeningly sweet smile. “Lord Malfoy I’m terrible sorry, I was lost in my thoughts after having an argument with one of Dumbledore’s followers saying that I shouldn’t teach my nine year old cousin spells before Hogwarts. which in my opinion is ridiculous, why should we have to wait just because those muggleborns can’t learn when we can teach our children by ourselves” Petunia babbled putting some of her frustration into it making it appear more realistic as if she truly cared about it and had strong opinions when it came to the subject. Seeing Lucius sneer lessening somewhat she immediately knew that she had pulled the right card.

“I agree the muggleborn is the cause to a lot of the cultural decline in our society” he said the grey eyes studying her as if she was an interesting animal. She avoided his eyes in fear that he could be a legilimency practitioner like Dumbledore. Feeling that it was a test Petunia raked her mind for the right thing to say, then it finally hit her just add an example and push the blame on their common enemy. An enemy of an enemy is after all a friend so she added “just look at what has happened to Samhain, celebrating a muggle holiday instead of following our traditions. What is Dumbledore even thinking he must have gone senile corroding the minds of our younger generations” shaking her head she channeled all the indignation and anger towards Dumbledore to convince the Malfoy lord of her beliefs. Lucius Malfoy gave a simple nod in agreement. Knowing she couldn’t remain to long and had to hurry to Gringotts, she decided to break of their conversation.

“I’m terrible sorry I would have liked to discuss more about this topic Lord Malfoy but I need to get going now”

“Oh yes, of course I won’t hold you here” Lucius said. “I didn’t quite catch your name mrs.”

“Oh let it be a surprise until the next time we meet, goodbye Lord Malfoy” Petunia said with a mysterious smile hurrying away down the street, knowing she definitely had made an impression on the wizard. Now she just needed to get close enough to befriend his wife after a few meetings, initiate some gossip. Gossip that came right out of Rita Skeeter’s book ‘The life and lies of Dumbledore’. A book that wouldn’t be coming out for a decade and half. Dumbledore’s reputation would soon be questioned making sure he would have his hands full. She might need Dumbledore alive to keep the power balance when the other dark lord rose to power again but it didn’t stop her from pulling his reputation through the dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m fully aware that the beginning of this chapter isn’t the best but I had trouble figuring out how I wanted to write it. I hadn’t planned to write this chapter until my exams(that are digital because Covid-19) was over on Wednesday but I’m really good at doing everything I’m not supposed to do, I also got a great response on the first chapter, thank you. The next chapter will take longer for I have to write chapter 2 of Lovegood and fix the bigger really glaring problems in the first chapter. In the next chapter of a flower’s revenge there will be goblins*-*.


	3. An inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone while reading this worries that Petunia might become OP I will immediately tell you now, “no she will not become OP.” She will however make her way forward one way or another and she will go deeper into the wizarding world, discover secrets and move along the path on both the wizarding world, the battle of Voldemort and Dumbledore but also touch upon things from the wizarding worlds history.

* * *

**  
The daffodil flower is known for its symbolism of new beginnings and rebirth**

* * *

Gringotts was a grand building of pure white marble that towered over the other buildings in Diagon Alley. If Petunia had been born a century earlier it would have been awe inspiring now she just considered how to get the things she required to reach her goal. Standing outside Gringotts she made sure to remember all the things she read about goblins determined to make a good impression. 

The first thing that came to mind was that Goblins despised cowardice and weak willed people, so she straightened her back to not show weakness. Pushing the stroller up the stairs to the entrance of Gringotts with all the strength she could muster; each step on the way becoming a hindrance and bump on her way upward. But Petunia succeeded in making it look effortless by pure will as she couldn't afford to hesitate or have problems with the stroller in front of the wizards and goblins. It would make a spectacle out of her and reveal her lack of ability in the magical field. 

Without slowing down for a second as she entered the building, walking up to the first goblin she saw that wasn’t occupied with a customer. Never having really had the chance to see a real goblin as she in her previous time line never entered Gringotts during that one visit to Diagon Alley. She was unable to not stare at the pale, grumpy looking creatures taking in the sight of their pointy ears, long noses and unnaturally long fingers that looked odd in contrast to their small physiques. She hoped that the knowledge would prove useful and that it was accurate. For she was unsure if she could trust anything the wizards wrote and doubted most of them, if any knew what source criticism was. They were after all more backwater and lacked a lot of the common sense that most normal people had.

Opening her mouth ready to make a sound stating her presence someone else beat her to it. ”Ahem, ahem ” the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard not far away. Turning to see how the interaction between the customer and goblin would transpire she intently watched the woman that wasn’t much older than her dressed in green tweed outfit and pink fuzzy cardigan on top. Petunia was unable to stop herself from wrinkling her nose at the awful style of the woman; the mousy brown hair didn’t help either. The goblin ignored the woman that looked ready to scream after having tried to gain the attention from the goblin a few times. The woman’s bulging and pouchy eyes stared at the goblin with ill disguised contempt.

When looking closely at the goblin Petunia was able to clearly see that he was scowling while continuing to ignore the woman but their was a vague twitch at his jaw and side of the throat that she had learned to look for when it came to Vernon meaning he was on the way to snap. It was definitely not the way to behave when it came to goblins. Petunia was secretly happy that the woman had showed up otherwise she might have been in her place making the worst possible impression. “Do you not know who I am? I’m Dolores Umbrige from the ministry of magic, you will show me sufficient respect befitting my position” the woman loudly proclaimed in a simpering high-pitched voice that was oddly girlish and breathless not suiting her appearance at all.

The pink cardigan dressed woman probably made up by dressing and behaving the way she was because of some lack in her personality or mental ability. She figured out the woman was some paper pusher at the ministry. She clearly wasn’t important or she wouldn’t have behaved with such disgrace. The woman probably had access to cause a lot of problems with her access to the ministry or someone that shielded her or she wouldn’t have dared to behave that way. That woman was definitely not an example anyone should follow. 

With a snap Petunia closed her mouth stopping her own impulse to try and gain the attention of the goblin doing paperwork in front of her. Patience was a virtue and if she was able to stand Vernon for three weeks then she could wait for a goblin to finish his paperwork.

Time went by slowly as they waited, thankfully both Dudley and Harry stayed complacent by looking at the Wizard, witches and goblins passing in and out of the bank. Petunia herself was watching how the ministry woman was carried out by security screaming profanities and insults about creatures. Feeling relieved that she was gone and the bank once again peaceful.

The goblin had stopped writing and was sitting still looking at parchment. Petunia couldn’t help but feel the goblin was doing it to annoy her and see how long her patience would last. She continued to stare at the goblin who stared at the parchment time trickling by slowly. The goblin finally looked up from the parchment.

”Welcome to Gringotts, how may we help you?” the goblin said with an expression of having tasted something bad possibly rotten as sour would be unable to describe his expression.

Petunia made eye contact with the goblin straightening her back deciding it was better to move right on to the topic and not dilly-dally around it but not being to be impertinent to the goblins.

“Hello! I know this might sound rude but I urgently need to speak with someone privately that has knowledge and ability when it comes to breaking curses and seals among your kind mr…” 

“Bargu” he answered expressionless with a light of curiosity in the sharp narrowed eyes that was studying her “and I have a moment to spare at the moment to discuss your matters with you, Ms?”

“As I before said I would like to discuss this in private. You never know who might overhear” Petunia said, not divulging her name. 

Giving a small nod Bargu got down from the tall chair giving a gesture for Petunia to follow.

Bargu led her through a myriad of corridors to a small office. The room didn’t look that special except for cabinets outlining all the walls with a desk in the middle of the room.

Bargu went behind the desk and took his seat “I have two matters I’m here for today” Petunia stated as she sat down on a hard tall backed wooden chair that looked like it had fallen out of another century. 

“And may I know what those matters are?” He asked, disdainfully looking down at her from his heightened chair.

“The first thing is this,” Petunia said, taking out the unopened letter that had arrived with Harry from her purse, she held it out for Bargu to take. “This was left on my doorstep together with my sister son three weeks ago” 

Bargu raised an eyebrow at her words but accepted the letter which he held up between his long index finger and thumb as if it was a smelly sock. With a long finger nail he traced the side of the letter studying it with apprehensiveness. With narrowed distrustful eyes he looked up at Petunia “are you aware that this letter holds a curse on it?” 

Pursuing her lips she looked up at the goblin “no I did not but it doesn’t surprise me” 

Opening up a drawer in the desk he took out a strange box that he put on the desk. Dropping the letter inside before lifting it up again and opening it with one of his long sharp nails.

“Hm, so you have been given custody of young Mr Potter” Bargu said looking over the edge of the letter at the two children that were sitting in the stroller wide eyed looking at him. “and what would you have us do with this?” 

“I want to know if my sister and her husband left anything for Harry or some form of upkeep for him”

“Usually I would not have the answer to this question as I’m not the manager of the Potter accounts. But in this case I do know the answer as the old manager of the Potter accounts died a few months ago and have yet to be replaced. It is also widely talked about here at Gringotts with young Mr Potter's fame as of three weeks ago. Yes the Potters left their own vault and a trust vault to their son. They also clearly stated that in case of their demise their son’s guardian would gain 1000galleons a month for for his upkeep, so far one payment has been made” Bargu said 

Petunia pressed her yaws together, nostrils flaring in rage”I have neither seen or heard of that money.” She said through her teeth. 

“It has been paid to the magical guardian, you will have to take it up with Albus Dumbledore” he said in indignation probably taking what she had said as an accusation.

In her case it was just one more reason to despise Albus to many names and titles Dumbledore. It was also one of the reasons they had treated Harry even worse in her last life. He had been an intruder that brought problems along and they wouldn’t even get a penny for the trouble. He would be a black mark on their reputation and an extra strain on their economy. It had never been true it was just Dumbledore pocketing everything it was always that damn goat's fault, Petunia gritted her teeth in rage.

“What is a Magical guardian?” Petunia inquired 

“It is a guardian in the magical world for magical children that don’t have any magical relatives that can take that role. Usually the magical guardian will be chosen when a child enters or are born into the magical world. Young mr Potter's case is special as you might know and since he has no living magical relative Albus Dumbledore has taken on the role as his magical guardian” Bargu explained looking bored.

“So if there is another living relative that is magical That person would become his magical guardian?” 

“Yes, as long as it’s not too distant family has always been seen as important among wizarding kind” Bargu confirmed a curious gleam entering his eyes as he caught on to the underlying meaning of her question. a smug look crossed her face as she realized something the old goat had overlooked. He never once considered that she might learn about her heritage.

“Then that brings us to the second matter I’m here today “she said taking a deep breath “I have an acquaintance that is able to see magic and he told me I had a fully functional magical core but that my core is sealed. I would if possible want it unsealed if possible”

Bargu gave her a measuring look before he took out a strange looking object with a circular glass in its middle and four movable metal circles covered in runes. Moving the circle in sequences that only he knew. Raising it to his left eye he looked through it at Petunia before putting it back in the drawer where he had taken it. “Yes we can unseal it at the right prize”Motioning with his long fingers signifying money. 

Petunia got up from the chair and walked over to the stroller, opening the emergency package she pulled out a tote bag that she had prepared with three quarters of all her money for the unsealing of her core. Unable to stop the shaking of her hands she handed it over to Bargu “is it enough?”

Bargu looked inside the tote then begrudgingly gave a small nod “yes it’s enough I will ask one of our healers to unseal your core”

He gave Petunia a calculating look “I take it you know who did it”

“Yes I believe I do”she answered, a cruel smile forming upon her face “and when I get my hands on them they will regret ever being born”

Bargu returned her smile, showing his sharp teeth in an equally ferocious smile.

Her face turned serious. “I would also like to ask if it’s possible for me to adopt my nephew?”

“I believe there would be no problems with that you are his closest relative and Dumbledore has already placed him in your custody. I will go and get someone who is more knowledgeable concerning the Potter accounts. Steelheart, the previous manager of the Potter accounts died a few months ago but I know Griphook is familiar with it so I will go and get him and one of the healers at the same time” Bargu said making his way out of the office, leaving Petunia alone with the boys.

Bargu returned a few minutes later with two other goblins in tow. One of the goblins was dressed in white robes with a dark blue outer robe that had intricate silver patterns on the edge and end of the sleeves. The other goblin was dressed in black trousers, striped shirt with a black vest over and polished shoes. It was in a very similar fashion to the other tellers or close to all goblins she had seen not that it had been that many. There was also the fact that all of them had worked in a bank but with the exception of one all so far had been dressed formally in suits, shirts and vests. ****

“Hello I’m healer Gloom” the goblin dressed in robes introduced himself giving her what she believed was a friendly smile but to her looked more like a threatening grimace“I’ve heard of your problem from Bargu and agreed to take your case to unseal your magical core” ****

“Yes, thank you I’m Petunia Du..Evans” she introduced herself but had to correct herself halfway. She was still married to Vernon but wouldn’t be for long. ****

“Enough with pleasantries” the other goblin spat out, sneering at her and not introducing himself. The goblin that was Griphook if Bargu hadn’t decided to change to another goblin on his way there and back. ****

“I need a drop of blood to confirm young Mr Potter’s dentity” Griphook said with an imperative tone and head raised in arrogance. Ignoring his rudeness she chose to instead keep her eyes on what he was gonna do. For blood was something no one in the wizarding world would allow someone else to easily handle, even she knew that after a few years in Glasgow magical community. Bargu opened one of the cabinets behind the desk and she curiously took notice of its shelves being filled with silver pitchers. Taking out a big dagger from a shelf further down he closed the cabinet. The dagger gleamed in the weak light of the office appearing scarily sharp to the onlookers eyes. ****

Bargu handed over the dagger to Griphook that took it and approached Harry and Dudley that was sitting in the stroller. Griphook appeared to precisely know which of the children was Harry even with the famous ‘scar’ covered. Taking Harry’s small hand he made a shallow cut in one of his small fingers causing the small boy to struggle and cry big drops of tears. Looking completely unsympathetic he fished out a smooth black rock from his vest pocket and pressed Harry’s bleeding finger against its smooth surface making it lit up in a blue color. ****

“This is everything related to the potters property and vaults,”Griphook said Grumpily handing over a stack of parchment and papers that Petunia accepted. ****

“If I suspect that someone had casted a spell or curse on my nephew, would I be able to have it removed from him using money from the Potter vault?” She asked after quickly looking through the papers hoping that she could get rid of whatever had caused Harry’s crying and the thing the old goat used to track him. ****

Griphook had a conflicted expression on his face “usually no but since he is the last living Potter a special permission could be sought from the head of Gringotts if the life was suspected or deemed to be in danger.” ****

“Can you see if this is a possible solution?” The three goblins all turned their shrewd eyes on the dark haired child. The healer moved forward to look at the sobbing boy that hadn’t gotten over Griphooks action of having cut his finger to take some of his blood. Gloom moved his hands over Harry, his hands hovering an inch over his skin without touching him. He hummed to himself eyebrows knitted together in concentration. His hands came to an abrupt stop at Harry’s forehead, his face clouding over in disgust. “Someone has tried to turn the child into a soul jar” Gloom snarled. The other two goblins also got an equal look of distaste. Appearing revulsed at the very idea that someone could possibly do such a thing. ****

Petunia who didn’t know what a soul jar looked at the event unfolding before her with a blank expression. She did however understand that whatever magic had been used on Harry was extremely bad by judging the reactions of the goblins. ****

“What is a soul jar?” she asked hesitatingly not really sure she wanted to know what it was but rather how to make it go away. “Among wizards it is known as horcruxes” Gloom told her with a grim expression. Seeing that her confused expression still remained Bargu the more accommodating of the goblins added “it is one of the darkest and foulest magic that exist, it involves the wizard splitting his soul by an act that is so horrendous that we goblins don’t talk about” a dark look entered his eyes “the soul fragment that is removed is placed in an object or living being that will become a soul jar. The soul jar will slowly be corroded by the soul fragment and if a living being taken over by it. The one who performs the act of creating a soul jar will remain immortal by being bound to this earth until the soul jar is destroyed. The one who split his soul will however be a cursed existence, never complete and never to feel warmth of emotion or to be satisfied instead he or she that creates a horcrux will feel cold, lonely and uncomplete slowly driven mad” ****

“So Harry is a soul jar those that mean he will be taken over by the soul...fragment” Petunia asked, trying to swallow down her fear. ****

Gloom looked at her seriously “In normal cases yes, in his case it depends on other factors” looking at Harry he continued “someone very desperate performed sacrificial blood magic to protect young mr. Potter, someone who loved him dearly and was willing to give their own life for him freely. The protective blood magic was powerful enough to intercept the creation of the soul jar. The creation of the soul jar failed only partially he isn’t a soul jar but the soul fragment latched on to him” one of Gloom’s long fingers hovered over the wound on Harry’s forehead indicating exactly where it resided. ****

“Is it possible to remove it and do you think it is enough of a reason to get special permission from the head of gringotts?” Petunia asked worriedly. **  
**

“It definitely is enough of a reason to receive permission to draw money from the Potter vault” Griphook said grimly “ I don’t think any goblin would deny help in this matter at least not when it involves a child that possibly will become one of our biggest clients” ****

Gloom spoke up“The problem isn’t gaining permission to draw money or acquiring services in this case” he shook his head in resignation “under normal circumstances we would have been able to remove it but in this case however it is more difficult. The protective blood magic is in his case both a blessing and a curse. The protective blood magic that kept him from completely becoming a soul jar and is now keeping the fragment of the soul from affecting or taking over him also keeps the soul locked in place making it so that it is impossible to remove without removing the blood magic first.” ****

“It’s impossible then?” Petunia asked with a sinking heart. ****

“No not impossible, hard yes but we are missing a necessary ingredient for the ritual and for every day that passes the blood magic and the soul piece will continue to merge with mr Potter making it harder to remove and the chances that he in the future will be overtaken by that soul piece increase, unless it’s removed”

“What ingredient are we talking about and how do we find it?” Petunia asked while wondering if Harry had been overtaken by the soul fragment in her last life just that she never heard of it.

“Not we but you Ms Evans, we goblins can not acquire it. The thing that is needed to perform the ritual is the blood of the caster of the sacrificial blood magic, it can not be replaced. If I’m correct in my assumption and from what I have heard it was your sister who performed the magic. Lily Potter wasn’t cremated but buried three weeks ago at the graveyard of Godric’s Hollow it should still be possible to get her blood.”

“Then why are you unable to get it?” Petunia asked, trying desperately to grab on to any straw of hope she could find.

“The Lily and James Potter are icons of the wizarding world, we can not dig up their graves even if it was for the wizarding world's savior, it would start a war. Even if we explained our reason and showed them the evidence of the dark lord Voldemort being alive the wizards would be unwilling to believe it. They would prefer to quiet it down and live in ignorance rather than accept that the one who terrorized them still is out there somewhere this is why their society has stagnated the way it has.” Griphook said bitterly. 

“I will do my utmost to try and get my sisters blood” She swore with a sinking feeling that her life was fast spiraling downwards and out of her control.

“We can assist you by removing all the other spells that has been placed on young mr Potter like the tracking spell, the charms tied to checking his health and remove the mail redirection spell and instead have it redirected to gringotts for the time being” Bargu said from the side easing some of her dread. “We could also for young mr Potter’s safety remove the tracking spells from you and your son”

Petunia could hardly believe it the old goat even had tracking spells put on her and Dudley the anger churned in her stomach she could only hope he hadn’t followed them to London but from past experience Harry would only be returned back during late evenings if he was left somewhere, so she had a theory that he only checked during evenings and maybe mornings.

“I would be thankful for that” she said to Bargu before turning to Griphook “I would also like to adopt Harry” 

“I can fix that as long as he keeps his old name but if I may ask why do you want to adopt him?”

Petunia raised her nose in the air “Isn’t that obvious the one who left him with me clearly wanted to keep Harry unaware of his heritage and never considered I might figure out my own” she looked at the goblins eyes flashing with rage “anyone that knew my sister was fully aware that our relationship wasn’t good and that I didn’t like James Potter or wizarding world for that matter. They probably hoped I would estrange him from me and keep him naive and unaware of the wizarding world and it’s faults”she gave of huff looking at the goblins“they thought they could use me, but I will instead raise him like a son, aware of everything they have done and in store for him. wouldn’t the best revenge be to destroy all the their plans and out play them on their own games leaving them with nothing” she smiled evilly“where they hoped to find a bitter broken woman will be a strong witch, a naive boy will be a self reliant one and instead of a savior they will find a person that first or foremost care about his own survival and gains. The best revenge is to sit high above all others watching them scramble while trying to pull the strings together as the world is falling apart beneath their feet leaving them with nothing.” She gave a wicked laugh “I will turn the wizarding world on its head by showing the wizards the truth, waking them from their blind beliefs and false illusion that they live in. When I’m done with them they will cover in fear and nothing will be the same.” taking deep breaths to calm herself.

The three goblins stared at her with an impressed expression at her speech, something akin to inspiration glinting in the eyes of Bargu and Griphook.

The office fell silent after awhile it was Griphook that broke it with an amused look“I take it you don’t want to open the Potters will then” Petunia gave him a look that could clearly be interpreted as ‘do you think I’m stupid‘.

“I thought so,” Griphook said, showing his teeth in approval.

I think it’s time we should get going to the ritual chamber to unseal Ms Evans magical core” Gloom said startling the other three.

The room that was referred to as the ritual chamber was a room completely made in dark stone completely different from gringotts pure white facade. The room had nothing in it if not counting the runes that were painted and carved over all surfaces except for on the floor and where the runes formed circles only leaving the middle part of the floor empty.

Petunia was told to sit in the middle of one of rune circles while Gloom walked around the circles chanting something. At first nothing happened but the air slowly turned heavier and more loaded when as if it was turning static. Only the chanting could be heard in the silent room. Increasing in volume and tempo as time passed. It was approximately twenty minutes after they started that Gloom entered within the inner circle placing a long fingered hand on her back underneath her shoulder blades. A rush of heat entered her body where his hand touched moving through her body. There was a stab of pain above her navel and then it felt as if something inside her cracked, as if something had been released into her bloodstream making her more powerful and alive than before.

“It’s done,” Gloom said, moving away from her, leaving Petunia surprised at how easy it had appeared to be.

“Thank you” she said sincerely to the goblin healer relieved to finally be free from the seal that had bound her magical core for all these years.

“Do you know any good divorce lawyers?” Petunia asked after they left the ritual room and was bidding their goodbyes “Jonson and Swift are the best lawyers especially if you're dealing with muggles. They do use underhanded methods when dealing with their lawsuits but their success and professionalism is not to be doubted” Griphook was the one to answer to her surprise.

“The next time you come to Gringotts I will talk with you more about the Potter accounts and Harry’s condition, I hope you’re able to get the blood. May your weapons ever be sharp and your enemies fall” Griphook said before walking off with healer Gloom.

She wondered if Griphooks last sentence was a traditional farewell of goblins or just a way goblins expressed good luck or success in your endeavors. Before looking at Bargu that was the only goblin left with her. The goblin was observing her intently appearing to contemplate something.

“I liked your personality Ms. Evans so I will give you an offer I otherwise wouldn’t. I can perform an inheritance test and if you're lucky you have inherited some unclaimed vault, the reason why I do offer you this opportunity is because I think you and your sister are descendants from some wizarding family, for two siblings being magical and born from muggles is incredible rare and has only happened two times in history. The chance is much greater that you and your sister have descended from a Wizarding family through a squib than both of you truly being Muggle born. The inheritance test will of course not be for free ” he paused studying her with a shrewd look. “In return if you ever happen to find your way into Dumbledore’s office and the chance arises there is a locket with a cover of smooth blue stone you will take it and give it to me” Petunia didn’t even need to consider it. The goblins had the strange belief that everything they made belonged to them and if someone paid for it they were just borrowing it until their death and this was something she knew to be true after once having talked to someone in the herbology association about it, so why question it?.

“If it doesn’t belong to someone else that isn’t Dumbledore and as long as it’s in his possession, I don’t see why it would be a problem” Petunia said unable to resist the temptation that she might be able to inherit something or at least get a wizarding name that she could use.

She followed Bargu back to his office and watched in curiosity how he painted up a contract with their agreement. Handing over the finished contract to her, she carefully read through it and scrutinized all the smaller paragraphs that might otherwise slip one's notice if you didn’t look carefully enough. Contemplating about if there was anything hidden behind the wording or something she missed the first time. The contract was most likely to be magically binding so it was better to be careful, finding nothing that could be interpreted in any other way than their agreement she took the offered quill and signed the contract. Taking back the contract Bargu magically made a copy that he handed to her while he himself kept the original storing it into the third cupboard to the left that was filled with folders and scrolls. Walking back to behind the desk opened the cabinet on the side of the cabinet where he previously had taken the dagger from which Griphook had used to take blood from Harry.

Bringing out a massive stone bowl from the cabinet, Bargu easily lifted it up even if it was almost as big as him in size and carried it over to the desk.

Seeing Petunia being impressed by his feat of maneuvering the big bowl, he showed his teeth in what could only be described as a complacent grimace.

Putting the stone bowl down on the desk, Bargu walked over to the first cabinet taking one of silver pitchers she previously had seen and the same dagger from before bringing the two things over to the desk.

He poured the content of the pitcher into the stone bowl. Petunia watched in fascination how the thick silverly fluid moved and swirled as it touched the bowl. When the pitcher was empty Bargu placed it down on the desk and picked up the dagger. “I will need a drop of blood Ms. Evans” he said looking at her expectantly

The hair at the backside of her neck stood up when she looked at the creature before her that seemed a little too eager while holding the very large dagger.

“I will do it myself,” she said shrilly. 

Looking a tad bit too disappointed he handed her the dagger but not without some reluctance. Taking the dagger she pricked her index finger with the sharp edge and held out her shaking hands above the bowl. Using her other hand she pressed the side of the finger that she pricked to make the blood drop. A drop slowly formed on the tip of her finger before dripping down. Before it reached the surface of the liquid in the bowl, the liquid rose and seemed to swallow it before returning to normal. Petunia stared at the liquid that had returned to normal except the swirl of red color that was starting to spread through it wondering if it all had been her imagination.

Taking out three vials Bargu fished up some of the swirling fluid in each before making the content of the bowl vanish with a move of his hand. Taking out a thick scroll from the desk he opened it up. Using one of the vials he had taken previously turning it over, allowing its content to flow out on the open scroll that immediately absorbed it.

Some crests started appearing with lines moving downwards with names and dates writing themselves. The lines were forming family trees with lines touching like branches intervening. One of the crests had started pulsing on the parchment, a fiery red line moving from it through one of the family trees. Bargu’s small eyes turned wide and filled with satisfaction “It would seem my presumption was correct”. 

“So I am from a wizarding family, did I inherit something useful,” Petunia said eagerly, trying to see what was written on the scroll. “You have Lady LaFey” Bargu said with self satisfaction.

“Lady LaFey?” Petunia asked confused, feeling that she had heard that name before from somewhere.

“You are the next in line to the Lafey family and with that the lordship, LaFey is one of the most noble and ancient houses. The LaFey family’s main has been believed to be extinct after the only living person of the main line of the Lafey was found to be a squib and soon after disappeared. When no heir came forth over the last two and half centuries the beliefs were accepted as a truth in the wizarding world and removed from the list of still existing most noble and ancient houses. I‘m starting to believe you can succeed with your aspirations lady LaFey”

Remembering something she had read from the books she couldn’t help but be exhilarated. The twenty eight sacred families was something the wizards made up, a list of those who were said to be pure blood but the list itself is false. The wizards who wrote it had been influencing who could be in it or not. 

The way things were originally judged was by the main line(direct descendant from a lord or lady) of the bloodline and how far it could be traced. It was made so that the first born was to inherit the headship or lordship of a family. The reason for this was that the first born usually was the strongest in the family magic which in the old days was very important. But it wasn’t unusual that the heir of the family didn’t make it to maturity and/or died before having children of their own. Thus a rule was made that four generations forward from the previous head/lord, or the head/lord before it could step forward and claim the lordship or headship of the family, if no such person existed of those generations the main line of the family was declared officially ended. If the main line of the family was dead so was the title and status that came with the name. 

If there still were children from the direct descendants of the last Lord/Lady or head of family that was magical and just hadn’t stepped up to claim their right, no one else was able to claim the headship/lordship until all the descendants that were next in line according to the right ordered, stepped forth and freely declaring that they didn’t desire it. This was why the inheritance test originally came to exist.

The families who were most ancient were those that could be traced back at least nine centuries. A most noble and ancient house was a line that could be traced back at least nine centuries and had a noble heritage. As far as she knew there was only seven families with both direct main family line that could be traced for nine centuries and a noble heritage in the United Kingdom the families was Longbottom, Malfoy, Greengrass, Black, Diggory, Nott and Prince no one knew who the direct heir to the lordship of Prince had been just that he/she had died during the battle of Hogwarts and most likely either a student or death eater. When it came to most Ancient Houses houses the list was longer Weasley, Carrow, Potter, Bones and so on. There were however a lot of families who had lost their status because the main line of the family died out leaving the branches or those who were related completely without the status many felt bitter and wronged because of this. One such family was the Gaunt who were related to slytherin or Smith that said to everyone that would listen that they were related to Hufflepuff.

Petunia could hardly believe it, she had struck the jackpot. She was the next in line for a lordship and would hardly have to work convincing the wizards she was one of the purebreds, unless she somehow slipped up by doing or saying anything she shouldn’t.

Looking at the family crest and the strange three that had a twisted trunk Petunia tried to burn every detail of it into her mind. Before curiously looking at who she had inherited it from following the bright red line all the way until she recognized her maternal grandfather she smiled. Following the line further downward towards where her mother's name was supposed to be she stopped. It wasn't right, it wasn’t her mother's name. Looking back again she realized it was two lines going from her grandfather from two different women. Her eyes moved to follow the parallel line that had her parents' name shown on it, only Lily’s name was moving down from them and ending at Harry. Looking at the other line with her own name and Dudley underneath it and once again up to two completely unfamiliar names above hers. Only then did realizations hit her, her parents weren't her biological parents. Her mother was her aunt, she didn’t even know her own biological parents or the fact that she was adopted. Looking at her mother’s birth and grand mother’s death she realized that her grandmother had died in childbirth two years before Lily’s grandmother had given birth to Rose(Lily’s mother) the one she too always had believed was her own mother. Lily wasn’t her sister, they were cousins, no wonder their births were so close. Their parents had never seemed to be the type of people who would immediately go and make another child so soon after the first was born. This also explained why Lily and she were so different no matter if it was looks or personality. Looking back up to their grandmothers names she immediately took notice that both carried the name Evans showing that none of them had given birth out of wedlock. Violet, Lily’s grandmother had probably married their grandfather soon after her own grandmother’s death. But what had happened to her own mother she thought reading the date of death that only two years after her own birth. Iris, her own mother also had the name of a flower, had Violet named both her and Lily’s mother as they all had names of flowers. 

Melisa Evans née Grindelwald, Petunia’s mind turned blank as she read her grandmother’s name. All pieces brutally falling to place; it was a personal vendetta, the words from ‘Dumbledore’s life and lies’ echoed in her mind. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers but they had a fight causing them to break up and turn against each other. Grindelwald had been cheating on Dumbledore, it wasn’t because Dumbledore changed his view, he just no longer had a reason to follow Grindelwald. It was the reason why her and Dudley’s magical cores where sealed but not Lily’s it all made sense. Gathering her thoughts and emotions she forced herself to calm down and focus on why she was here.

“Is it just the lordship and headship of LaFey or did I inherit something more with it?” She asked with a dry mouth trying to not show how hard her discoveries had affected her. She didn’t want to reveal them to Bargu but she doubted the goblin had missed who she was related to and the connection to Dumbledore and put it together himself. Bargu had however not said anything about it and she was thankful for that. It wasn’t every day a person learned they were related to a notorious dark lord and that it was the reason another powerful and most likely evil man was after her and her son for retribution. Petunia wasn’t able to complain about the discovery as it was her good fortune to have discovered why Dumbledore was targeting her family. She could only hope her good luck continued so that she and the boys could inherit some money so that they could have a home of their own and food in their bellies.

“The last known Lafey was a squib and could not inherit anything from the LaFey’s vaults so there is a possibility” Bargu said “but I don’t know if there is anything in their vaults except for the family ring that most of the heads from the older families possesses. I do know that there is some unplottable land that belongs to the LaFeys but the residences on it has since long deteriorated and are nothing more than ruins by now” he looked thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. 

“I will go and get the manager responsible for the LaFey’s accounts, just wait a moment, lady LaFey '' Bargu said acting much more respectful than before.

Bargu came back a moment later and just like the previous time he returned with someone in tow. This time it was an extremely old and more grim looking goblin carrying a pile of parchments. “This is Gutwrencher he is the manager responsible for your vaults” Bargu said while Gutwrencher just glared at her.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Gutwrencher” Petunia said, trying to give the newly arrived goblin a pleasant smile. 

The goblin in question ignored her greeting completely. “Bargu said you wanted to know about your accounts and property, lady Lafey” Gutwrencher sneered with apparent dislike. Putting down the stack of parchment before her on the desk with a thump. Petunia couldn’t help but wonder how she had insulted this nasty old goblin.

“Vault number 8 and 692 belong to you by inheritance” Gutwrencher said grumpily, pulling out a specific parchment from the pile pointing at the different sections “vault nr. 692 can be accessed by you while vault no.8 can only be accessed during special circumstances”

“What circumstances?” She was puzzled as to why someone wouldn’t be able to access a bank vault under their name.

“The ring that Morgana created is the key to the vault but it chooses its own master among the descendants of LaFey not the other way around, only if it accepts you as an worthy heir of Morgana LaFey will you gain access to the vault” Gutwrencher gave her an annoyed look it was apparent that he wouldn’t talk about it anymore at the moment. “Vault number 692 contains 989 003 galleons 58 322 sickles and 2388 knuts.” Petunia sucked in a breath ‘she was rich she would be able to buy a house and pay for a lawyer to fix her divorce and with Harry’s upkeep they wouldn’t have to worry about clothes and food for the next nine years.

Gutwrencher pulled out another paper from the pile “You own some unplottable land in Argyll Forest park” fate was strange she mused Glasgow was really close‘, 

“The property on it is nothing but rubble as it hasn’t been cared for over more than two centuries. There is however something which you need to be made aware of, the previous Lafey house elves never moved on and a whole family of house elves live there. The fact that they are descendants of the LaFey house elves and live on your property makes you their rightful owner if you would like to bound with them” the image of the odd small, skinny being with large ears and eyes dressed in a resewn towels that served Mrs Tulboth who had called it a house elf popped into her mind. “How many are there?”

”The last time someone looked was around fifty years ago and at that time there were eleven of them: three elderly, five adults and three children.

“Is it still possible to live on that piece of land and build a house without disturbing them?” Petunia asked awkwardly not sure how to feel about the ugly small creatures.

“Yes of course, but it probably would be better if you bound them to you and had them move in with you,'' Bargu stressed, trying to make Petunia do the reasonable thing. 

“Can I hire you to find someone to build me a house on the property?'' she asked, leading the conversation away from the topic, not really willing to take the advice.

“Yes when it comes to handling tasks involving management, employment, warding, removing curses and taking care of gold and treasures we are definitely the best” Bargu said proudly returning to his business like manners. 

“Then I would like to request to hire you for helping me build a house on the unplottable land of LaFey. The house I want needs to have two floors and possibly an attic. The house needs to have at least four bedrooms and i want the bedrooms to be on the second floor, a living room, a big kitchen and two or more bathrooms, one on the first floor and one on the second if there is only two” remembering how backwater some of the wizards where she hurried to add “with working plumbing “ Bargu that had pulled out a parchment wrote down what she said “do you want a fireplace?” “yes, in the living room”

“Do you want it connected to the floo?” It took Petunia some time to remember what the floo was and nodded; she hadn’t thought about transport or exactly where this land of hers was in Argyll. “I think I also want another fireplace connected to the floo in the hallway close to the front door.”

“What is the max value you’re willing to pay for the house?”

Realizing it was better two let it cost some an be well done she decided to splurge on the house “300 000 galleon and if there is enough left after the other rooms I would like a cellar and ballroom maybe more bedrooms” she said feeling the whole weight of every pound in those galleons but imagining herself creating a beautiful garden inviting the herbology society or inviting over new people to social event in her newly built house while gossiping she felt it was fully worth it.

“I will have the sketches drawn in a week and presented to you to see if they are agreeable” Bargu said having finished writing down her request.

“I see I’m not needed here anymore” Gutwrencher said sourly standing up “I will prepare the LaFeys family ring and Morgana's ring so that they are ready by tomorrow and can be retrieved your next visit” than stomped away

“Now when I possess money I would also like to ask for the unsealing of my son’s magical core if he has one and that to have been sealed” Bargu had a surprised and angered expression. Bargu went and got a healer but this time it wasn’t Gloom. It was soon confirmed that Dudley possessed a magical core. The new goblin healer explained that sealing someone’s magic was forbidden and an atrocious act that wasn’t even used against criminals. Sealing such a young child’s core could result in irreversible damage to the core. Goblins would in normal cases not get involved without gain. They never did such things themselves and neither did they help perpetrators, they however could help victims if they received something in exchange; it wasn’t in their nature to do things for free. Petunia that most likely had her own core sealed at a young age and for such a long time had been lucky to not die from it or lose her magic. Dudley however wasn’t at risk of dying since it hadn’t been sealed for so long but it was too early to tell if his core had been damaged and if he had lost his ability to use magic, only time could tell. ****

Petunia left Gringotts with a new found identity as Lady LeFay, a new bottomless bag filled with galleons and feeling relieved that a lot of her problems were solved. There were also new issues created. Her first priority was to solve Harry’s problem and with that a grave to visit but first there were things that needed to be fixed before that could be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Snape will make his appearance but only very briefly:)


	4. Late night digging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter is Petunia shopping in Diagon Alley and might be slightly boring but it will become better towards the end! I haven’t cleaned the chapter yet and will do so later so you might find some grammar problems or wrong sentences in there.

**Fungus is any member of the group of eukaryotic organisms that includes microorganisms such as yeasts, molds and the more familiar mushrooms. It symbolizes Resilience, loneliness, solitude, disgust.**

* * *

  
Determination fueled Petunia as she made her way toward her first destination in Diagon Alley. Her and the boys fates hung on her shoulders there was no one they could trust except for themselves. She had been given a second chance to repent her last life's mistakes; nothing in this world would stop her. She would solve Harry’s problem by getting her sister’s blood and have that soul shard removed. Then they would be even when it came to her treatment of him in her last life, she would raise Dudley and Harry like siblings this time around. That would make her greatest regret become undone and Dudley would never grow up to become like he was before he died. Petunia would tell no one of her past life and the deviation in the timeline. It was her triumph card that would give her an advantage above Dumbledore and others that stood in her way.

The first thing she needed was a wand her steps led her to the store she had passed on her way towards Gringotts, the very same store her sister had once entered to get her wand. Petunia had at that time been a few stores away eating ice cream sulking and fuming at not being able to go to Hogwarts herself. Looking at the store and the text above the windows and door with ‘Ollivanders’ and ‘makers of fine wands since 387bc’ excitement filled her. The windows towards the street were filled with thin long boxes that were stacked like pyramids; with some wands on display before the boxes. Stepping inside the shop there was a heavy smell of dust, old paper and wood. 

The only light inside the store came from the store windows and a few chandeliers with lit candles making the store filled with dark shadows. Shelves lined the walls and were packed with the same boxes that were displayed in the windows outside.

**“** Hello there,” Petunia nearly jumped out of her own skin by the sudden voice coming from behind her. Turning around she looked at the old man behind her, his hair was white and his eyes pale like the moon.

The old man stared at her with absent unfocused eyes, that appeared to look beyond her instead of seeing her. ‘Was he blind?’ She felt uncomfortable and unsure how to act when she wasn’t sure if he could see her. The man moved and his gaze appeared to gain focus and clear, his eyes zeroed in on her curiously. 

“Ah, I have been waiting for you quite some time Evans”

Petunia was stunned as she stared at the old man as he continued “you young lady are fifty six years late” before turning his cloudy moon like eyes towards Harry and Dudley “and you two young gentlemen are to early”

“How did you, how can you know?” Petunia asked curiously with a frown on her face, looking at the mysterious man before her.

“Ms Evans you should do well in remembering that those that only look on the outside will remain in obscurity and those that look within will find revelations.” 

He turned around walking deeper into the store climbing up a staircase. He pulled out a box that looked ready to fall into pieces before climbing down again he handed the dusty box over to her. “I have a feeling that this one has been waiting for you, it’s twelve inches, very supple with a Phoenix feather it was my grandfather’s father, Geldon that made it after coming upon a very rare wood from a very special apple tree, that is if the wizard that handed it to him in favor of saving his wife is to be believed. The branch Geldon was given was unlike any wood that he had ever before seen. The wizard that gave him the branch told him he had come upon this specific tree when wandering lost in the wild, one minute it had not been there the next it was. He had at that time been starving so he ate the apples on the tree, the apples filled him with life unlike anything he felt before. After eating his fill he picked nine more apples and a branch that he took with him when he left. He had many times tried to find the tree again after returning home but never succeeding. Only that one branch and the apples was proof that it had truly existed and wasn’t an mirage from starvation”

Opening the box Petunia looked at the wand of dark brown and purplish wood and was screwed oddly like branches having grown together twisting around each other. The handle was covered in some old white cloth material.  
  


She felt unsatisfied as she stared at the wand could it be that the old man was trying to scam her with a story and selling an old faulty product that no one else had wanted. She looked at him suspiciously as she reached her hand out to take the wand, her fingertips had only touched the wood when a blinding light exploded out lighting up every corner of the store. Unable to convince the old man of giving her another wand she dejectedly paid the nine galleons for the wand that he demanded instead of the usual seven galleons. A very perturbed Petunia that was still seeing strange light spots left Olivander’s heading towards Flourish and blotts. 

A shop window filled with stuffed toys in an ocean of colors drew her eyes. Turning over she couldn’t help herself from entering the store. Opening the door was followed by a sound of a bell, pulling the stroller behind her she made her way inside. 

“Welcome to growing witches and wizards” a woman with a heart formed face called out with a friendly smile. “Is there something special you're looking for?”

“I’m not sure, could you please give me some recommendations and tell me a little about the toys you sell” Petunia said as she took in the sight of the toys moving by themselves, performing acts or changing colors at what appeared to be random.

“ Of course” the clerk said with a smile.”We have a big assortment of toys from stuffed toys to toy broms. whether it is balls, broms, figurines and dolls you want, you have definitely come to the right place. All toys come with their own enchantments and spells but we are most famous for our stuffed toys” her sales pitch must have been used many times as she accurately gestured at the parts of the store the toys she mentioned were in without stopping or looking.

She proceeded to walk Petunia through the store showing her dragon figurines that could move and fly, figurines that could fight, dolls with clothes that changed colors or had hair that grew. The most interesting was the stuffed toys that came in all kind of colors and were beautifully sewn with intricate patterns. Some glowed in the dark, others sang lullabies, some moved and others had warming charms that could be activated and deactivated with just a tap of the wand.

“Pa’foo” Harry squealed stretching his hands out towards a stuffed toy that looked like a black dog. It flew from the table it was on landing in his outstretched hands.

“Oh accidental magic at such a young age you're gonna become a great wizard one day” the woman cooed to Harry.

“Yes he definitely will” Petunia answered haughtily “he’s my son after all” The woman looked uncomfortable at her shameless boasting and gave a weak laugh.

Taking her time to pick out a singing Purple dragon for Dudley she paid for it and the dog Harry named “Pa’foo” that had a light charm that made it so it could glow.

Leaving from her unexpected stop she headed to Flourish and Blotts. Dudley was cranky and she knew it was reaching late after noon and they still hadn’t eaten lunch but she wanted to finish at Diagon Alley before they went to eat.

The bookstore unlike the toy store wasn’t empty of customers. Flourish and Blotts had a lot of people coming and going.

Walking through the bookstore she saw many titles that sounded interesting and she later would want to read. But she knew time was of absence and quickly passing so she made beeline to the charms section. There was also the fact that she needed to uphold the pretence of being a pure blood and to keep that image she absolutely couldn’t ask for help with the shrinking spell or that feather light charm. Thus she would have to settle for fewer books and many return trips before she was able to perform them by herself. 

Browsing through the many charm books to see which might be the most useful she saw a lot of books she would like to look closer at when she had more time. It took her some time to choose a book that looked like it could contain the things she needed and finally settled for a book that simply was called ‘The Book of Charms & Spells’. Walking over to the section about defense against the dark arts she quickly browsed through the shelves and picked a book with the name ‘A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions’ before heading to the cash register to pay for the books.

Petunia walked out of Flourish and blotts and set off to her final destination in Diagon Alley that she had planned to purchase something from that day, the apothecary. The store window was filled with jars. Petunia could only hope that things the jars contained was ingredients. Slug and Jigger’s apothecary had a foul smell of bad eggs and rotten cabbage that she could feel already before entering when the door swung open and another customer walked out. It wasn’t with a little trepidation that she entered. Harry and Dudley appeared unaffected by the smell but she had the desire to gag. 

The store was filled with Jars and barrels containing all kinds of odd things that were like those horror stories of witches from when she was really young. Frog brains, body parts and blood from different kinds of creatures, there was also a whole lot of plants. The dim light mixed with all the body parts from different creatures made it a hair raising experience if it wasn’t for the fact that she wasn’t alone in the store she might have fled to never return. Pulling a way a jar from Dudley that his grubby hands somehow had succeeded to grab on to from a shelf. She stared at the content with repulsion. The creature within seemed to stare back at her with an eerie smile even in death, it was a small blue creature with wings preserved in some kind of fluid. She placed it back with a chill passing through her body and picked a few less creepy things to buy to not draw attention by the other customers before heading to the cash register. Joining the line for the small que to checkout she watched the other customers right before her were two teenage boys that most likely were students at Hogwarts. Before them was a tall man with black hair and robes. She couldn’t see his face from where she was standing but he gave off a dangerous feeling as if he was repealing all other people in the store. Before him at the front of the que was an old lady paying for her purchase.

The cashier was a middle aged man with thick brown hair, his skin was deathly pale with dark circles beneath his eyes, his eyes looked red in the sheen of the light from the lantern. He looked like a vampire, the thought triggered another very uncomfortable thought in her mind ‘did vampires exist?’

When it was the black haired man’s turn he started putting up all kinds of things easily saying the amount, weight and what the products where in a flat voice. Petunia’s legs turned weak when she heard what some of the things he put up on the counter was.

“Have you gotten the fresh ashwinder eggs and dragon liver I asked you to order more of the last time”

“Yes of course I saved it especially for you master Snape”

‘Snape!’ Petunia shock could not be explained by words she quickly gripped one of the blankets in stroller covering Harry fully with it at the same time gripping one of the blankets Dudley had and wasn’t sitting on she hurriedly put it around her shoulders pulled her hair over the blanket before moving the blanket to cover her hair and half of her face. Petunia tried to watch the shopkeeper get the things ‘master Snape’ had been asking for but the blanket was in the way of her eyes. She could only hope Severus Snape wasn’t this Master Snape and if he was that he didn’t recognize her. She hadn’t seen him since he was 16years old and when she started to integrate with the magical society of Glasgow she had found out he was dead but they hadn’t been friends anyway so it wasn’t as if she particularly cared. Paying for his purchase he made a quick turn and walked toward the door his robes majestically billowing out behind him making him look intimidating. It was the Severus Snape she knew from her childhood but he was haggard even paler than the shopkeeper. His eyes had deep dark circles beneath them as if he hadn’t slept for weeks. The robes looked new and were still too big on his thin form. A part of Petunia felt pleasure at the fact that it hadn’t been easy for the extremely obnoxious boy while another part suffered with him. Her life hadn't been a life on roses, she had died with nothing to show for her efforts so a part of her felt a connection to his situation. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she watched the two boys finish their purchase. When it was her turn she stepped forward placing the things she randomly picked up on the counter. “I also need a syringe and vials, do you sell these things here?” 

The man gave her a creepy smile showing off his perfect white teeth “of course what kind of syringe and vials and how many”. The man appeared completely unfazed by her asking for syringes which might not be so weird as they had creatures' blood on one of the shelves close to the counter. But was there more than one sort of syringe? “It doesn’t matter as long as I can draw blood with it and later place the blood in the vials, I need three of each'' she answered uncaringly, too tired to think and unable to demand a specific sort of syringe when she didn’t know anything about what the difference or sort was. Three was a good number if something went wrong. The cashier headed to the back of the store and returned with three long thin vials and three syringes. Paying eleven galleons she received her purchase in a paper bag that she quickly took, thanking the man to stay on his good side she hurried out. Leaving the store she took in a deep breaths of fresh air. Well outside she removed the blanket and replaced it over grumpy Dudley that was starting to become cranky from both being hungry and tired.

Walking back to the Leaky cauldron, she booked a room for the two coming weeks and talked with the man that previously had helped her enter Diagon Alley, who she in return learnt went by the name Tom and was the owner of the Leaky cauldron.

Emptying the emergency package in the hotel room she put the newly bought books and the things she bought from Slug and jigger’s in it instead and headed out towards London with the boys that so far had behaved extremely well which most likely had been due to all new impressions but now was showing signs of on the verge of throwing a tantrum; or Dudley did, Harry was still just sitting still staring at everything. Heading out into London she found a decent place to dine at. Petunia bought herself a salad and the boys two child portions of ham and cheese pasta. When they had eaten she borrowed the restaurant’s toilet to check both boys' diapers.

After which she hurried off to an outdoor store it was only half an hour left before they closed for the day. Petunia quickly walked through the big store picking everything she might need. In the end what she had collected was a headlamp, an ordinary flashlight, a big shovel, a pair of gloves and a vicious looking hunting knife for self defense and just in case a blue thin rope that was for Mountain climbing. When she arrived at checkout the salesclerk looked oddly at her but she pretended not to see his look. It wasn't his business what she would do with the things she bought.

Stuffing everything in the emergency pack except the shovel that was too big to fit she headed off towards the bus station. Buying a ticket to the central station she waited for the bus. After having reached the central station she bought tickets to Godric’s Hollow that meant she would have to switch buses two times, while waiting she entered the small convenience store to buy something for them to eat and drink later. When the bus finally came she was already feeling tired. She took a seat far back in the bus feeling relieved to be on her way and not have to worry about missing the first bus. She hadn’t bought tickets for a return trip for she wasn’t sure how long their endeavors at Godric’s Hollow would take them. How she was gonna get back to London was something she would have to deal with later. Looking through the Charm book in the bus she came to the realization that there weren't any written spells on how to dig or uneart things. Petunia had already been fully prepared for such a thing to happen, it was a good thing that her experience as a muggle had prepared her for that possibility so that she had bought everything she might need.

When she reached Godric’s hollow it was already evening and fast darkening outside which suited her just fine with the purpose she was there for. It took her quite some time to locate the graveyard; when they reached their destination it was already completely dark outside. Once at the graveyard it wasn’t hard to find her sister’s and the freak’s grave as the gravestone actually was glowing. Yes it took her some time to come to terms with the fact that there was someone out there making glowing gravestones. 

Wanting to leave herself an escape route Incase someone found her when she was digging up her sister’s grave she decided it was best to put the stroller with Dudley and Harry two gravestones away behind the shrubbery where she still would be able to hear if something happened but the boy’s out of view for prying eyes and closer to the road out.

Tapping her wand she gave a light tap on Harry’s stuffed toy so that it would glow and made sure that both boys were tucked in with blankets. Taking one last look at her boys before heading of to the grave she smiled. Harry sat in the stroller sucking on the ear of the eerily glowing stuffed toy, that he had named “Pa’foo” blissfully unaware that his aunt was gonna dig up his parents grave. Dudley was busy dismembering his purple dragon making sounds that was probably roaring and from time to time screaming a word or sentence he caught from some movie or tv show like “save snowhite” and “the dragon is coming” in a tilting voice immersed in his own fantasy. Her determination grew more solid of giving the boys a good future. Taking the shovel she headed over to the grave and started digging on the side where her sister’s name was written. The earth was hard because of the cold, and now in November it looked ready to freeze over at any moment. The only positive thing being that the grave was still new and by that easier to dig up.

Petunia held the shovel and started to dig with all her might. It didn’t take long before her back and arms started aching. A long time later when she had dug a good bit down her arms, back and thighs ached unlike anything she ever experienced before. If she hadn’t been younger and had no experience from herbology when it came to digging she would long ago have thrown in the towel. Her past fueled her and the desire to change the future drove her to continue digging deeper and deeper until the hole she dug was deeper than her own height.

If someone had told Petunia in her last life that she would be digging up graves she would have thought them insane, if someone told her she would would be digging up her sister’s grave in the middle of the night to get her hand of some of her blood she would have instantly sent the person to be locked up at an institution. 

Now when she was digging like an insane person too scared of being discovered to stop for a second. 

It wasn’t until the shovel hit the coffin with a plonk that she realized a grievous mistake the hole she dug was big enough for her to stand in but a lot of the coffin was still buried and by that unable to be opened. Another thing also popped into her tired mind was that she never considered that her sister and the freak weren’t necessarily buried in the order of their names on the gravestone and if they weren’t this might not be the right coffin. Petunia's body ached. She was exhausted and had only gotten so far because of her strong determination and adrenaline now she felt like crying. Her body ached in a way she couldn’t even start to explain. She had never really thought this through to begin with but she had gotten this far already and was unwilling to give up. Slamming the shovel down on the wood coffin she stomped on it with all her strength intent on breaking the lid. It didn’t matter if the coffin was destroyed and some damage to Lily’s corpse didn’t matter either, why would her sister care she was dead anyway and Petunia was doing this for her son to begin with. She only hoped her sister was in this coffin for Petunia wasn’t sure she had the strength to dig up another coffin. The wood of the coffin creaked after a few tries all of a sudden breaking with a crashing sound the shovel going straight into the coffin causing Petunia to fall forward.

The sight of the newly opened gap in the lid renewed Petunia’s energy causing her to with renewed effort stab and stomp with her shovel. When the gap had reached the size of her head she tried to look inside with the light of her headlamp. She could only see something she believed was the midsection of a body but if it was male or female she was unable to see because she didn't see enough of the body. Though it looked like a dress but with Wizards you could never be sure. With a great deal of revulsion she stuck her hand through the hole of the coffin lid searching for the hand of the corpse that might be her sister’s she pulled it up to the hole of the coffin, she nearly fainted in relief it was a female hand meaning it must be Lily’s. Petunia had been ready to drop it immediately at any signs of body fluids or something in that direction but the hand thankfully wasn’t decomposed. It made it less disgusting but holding the hand of a corpse, sister or not was still disgusting no matter what. Petunia in her mind still couldn’t help but wonder why it hadn’t decomposed to at least some level, not that she wasn’t thankful that the body wasn’t decomposed but wouldn’t body’s in normal cases have started decomposing after three weeks. It was an interesting thought that magic could be used to preserve corpses, maybe it worked on other things too.

Climbing up again she saw that the boys had fallen asleep cuddled up against each other. Not wanting to wake them she moved around them silently to get her purchase from slug and jiggers apothecary and also flashlight and hunting knife from the outdoor shop in case they would be needed. Walking back to the grave with her aching body she climbed back down. Taking out the vials and syringes she gripped her sister's arm, preparing the syringe she stuck the needle into Lily’s arm. Nothing came when she tried to pull the blood. Pulling out the needle she stabbed again and repeated the procedure after having done so a dozen times she realized that maybe the blood had coagulated or dried up or something similar. She didn’t know anything about anatomy or corpses for that matter and could only guess what the problem might be. Having gotten this far she was unwilling to give up, gritting her teeth she gripped the big hunting knife that she bought for self defense that now would have to serve a completely other purpose. 

‘No one would ever again after this be able to say that she hadn’t done something for her nephew, he better be worth it.’ She thought as she prayed for forgiveness from her sister. A forgiveness she definitely believed she would give her for what she was gonna do. Lily had after all already died for Harry and would probably most likely have nothing against sacrificing a body part or two, it wasn’t as if she would feel it or miss them anyway. Trying to persuade herself that it wasn’t her sister’s arm but a piece of lamb chops. Gritting her teeth she held the knife in a hard grip and started cutting into the flesh at the Antecubital. Pressing the knife down she met resistance that likely was either tendons or bone. Using the knife like a saw she saw her way through to the elbow. Ripping the last piece off at the elbow that the knife didn’t want to pass through. Petunia felt sick and not a little insane as she stood with half of her sister's arm in her hands. Putting everything back from slug and jigger’s into the paper bag also adding the knife and flashlight. She climbed up and out of the grave with the paper bag and Lily’s arm in a tight grip. If anyone would have passed by in that moment they would have seen a woman crawl out of a grave covered in earth and holding a human arm looking like an escaped hag from Knockturn Alley.

Sadly enough that was close to what happened, Petunia that had just climbed out of the grave gathered her breath for a few seconds and had just started to walk towards the shrubbery where the stroller was hidden when she found herself face to face with a man. A man she recognized and had seen that very same day. His hair and clothes were so black that it melted into the night, his skin however was so pale that it was like a lantern, she couldn’t clearly see his facial features in the dark but instantly knew that this was Severus Snape.

He stared at her or more precisely the bizarre appearance she had, covered in dirt and holding a severed human arm in iron grip.

Panic gripped Petunia where she stood eyes wide in fear, had he followed her?, had he watched as she desecrated her sister’s grave?. What would people think of her if she was caught now. Taking her own son and sister's son that was barely toddlers digging graves and dismembering corpses in the middle of the night. Would the boys be taken from her? Would it stand in the papers her reputation forever destroyed?

In panic Petunia fled towards the shrubbery like she had been planning to do if she was discovered. Severus Snape however didn’t follow her and instead ran towards the grave but in a flurry of fear, terror and panic she didn’t see that or she would have been puzzled by his actions. Gripping the stroller in panicking that he might follow her, mind running on high alert, she wanted nothing more than for her and the boys to be as far away from Godric’s hollow as possible. She felt a tug at her navel and it was as if everything shifted around her making her land on her knees on the hard pavement heaving and throwing up. She heard Harry and Dudley crying in the stroller as she slowly stood up, her whole body aching overexertion and fatigue. Looking around she stared at the towering buildings of London. 

She had performed her first act of magic even if it had been accidental magic it was still magic, she had done an a.. what was it the wizards called it, no it didn’t matter in the end of the day it was still teleportation. If she hadn’t been so exhausted she would have been exhilarated at the fact. Hiding Lily’s arm in the emergency package she forced herself to walk towards Charing Cross road and the Leaky cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been out with a cold and with it a headache, the chapters will be irregular and don’t follow a specific schedule so I apologize to those that read Lovegoods as A flower’s revenge is the main focus of writing when it comes to the two fanfics at the moment I will try to get more chapters out when it comes to Lovegood later.


	5. A letter to the future

**‘The red poppy in flower language stands for consolation. The poppy flower is a flower that can have both a positive and negative symbolism, its meaning is different depending on what country and culture you are in.’**

* * *

Waking up Petunia was unable to remember where she was as she blinked open her eyes that hurt from the light entering through the window. Her head felt as if someone squashed it, maybe wrung it as she took in the dusty wooden planks that made the ceiling above her. It took her awhile to gather her thoughts through the pain and to remember everything that had happened the day before. With a groan she turned over in the bed wondering how the hell she had made it back as that was the one thing she couldn’t remember and her limbs felt painfully heavy. Closing her eyes again she tried to close the world out and go back to sleep but a cry stopped that though forcing herself up she looked over to see which of the boys that had disturbed her much needed rest. Dudley, she thought as she watched the red face of her son that was crying on the other bed in the room, Harry that slept at his side started to stir from the sound. 

Forcing herself to get up and straining herself to lift the children she brought them to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she felt horrified. Beneath her eyes was dark circles and bags, her face was pale as a corpse which could be seen even though she was covered in a layer of dirt and grime from digging the grave yesterday. Changing both boys diapers and brushing their small teeth she took the boys out of the bathroom. Before she re-entered the bathroom to deal with her own needs. With aching limbs Petunia filled the old fashioned bathtub with warm water and climbed inside the hot water soothed some of her aches as she proceeded to scrub herself clean. Getting dressed in clean clothes she didn’t bother to even try and take care of her dirty and grimy clothes or the bed that was covered in dirt stains from her sleeping in it without washing up when coming back from her grave robbing. 

Wiping the boys off with a damp towel and changing their clothes she tiredly made her way down to get some food. In normal circumstances she wouldn’t have eaten at the worn down dirty pub. It was unsanitary but she was too tired to bother with that right now and the throbbing in her head helped convince her it was the right decision to make. Muttering about to long stairs from hell she reached the first floor of the pub and found the seemingly ever present Tom. Ordering some sandwiches which she thought couldn’t be anything too odd and also coffee maybe she could ask for a whole can of it. Tom seeing that she was tired helped her transfigure two chairs to what looked like old fashioned highchairs, giving him a thankful look as she placed each boy in one.

The food soon arrived and she broke a sandwich in small pieces that she fed to the boys as she started eating her own sandwich that tasted incredibly good, maybe it had something to do with magic. Drinking her coffee she felt slightly better but she planned to stay at the Leaky Cauldron today to rest while hoping that Severus Snape wouldn’t appear or even worse reported to Dumbledore what he had seen.

Taking a sip of her coffee her eyes unconsciously moved to the Daily Prophet lying on the table that someone must have left behind. The headline on the front page caught her attention, **‘Desecration of war heroes graves’** was written in bold letters. Petunia’s eyes grew wide as she choked on the coffee. ‘The grave of James Potter and Lily Potter was on the night towards 23rd of November brutally desecrated by unknown people. James and Lily Potter are the deceased parents of the boy who lived, the wizarding world's savior that most likely all readers are aware of. The grave was dug up and the coffin of Lily Potter née Evans was destroyed. Lily Potter’s arm was severed from her body and has yet to be found. Is this an act of revenge by the followers of he who must not be named for his demise?. The Longbottoms were also during this very night attacked (see page 17-21 for more information) or is this a statement by the death eaters that the war isn’t over with their lord's death?’ Petunia didn’t read more as the worry clawed at her stomach. What if someone came searching the rooms and found Lily’s arm. 

What if Severus Snape told someone of what she had done, no she needed to get rid of all evidence of her involvement as fast as possible. Gulping down her coffee and sandwich, she made Harry and Dudley drink some water before rushing back to their room. Pushing down yesterday’s dirty clothes into the emergency bag she pulled the boys into their jackets and shoes placing them in the stroller. Only after looking around for anything she might have forgotten she realized her shovel was missing had she forgotten it in Godric’s Hollow?. It was too big to easily dispose of anyway but what if they could track her with the help of it she pushed her fears away and hurried to force her aching body to get the stroller down the stairs and to the back of the pub. From the trash can, three up and two across she recited to herself as she pressed the brick with her wand.

Every move and step on the way to Gringotts reminded her of what she had been doing Yesterday, why did the wizards have to make a street of cobblestone she angrily thought each bump the wheel of the stroller made her already sore arms hurt. 

Bargu immediately located her the same moment she stepped inside Gringotts. When he saw the extremely grumpy expression she had he looked happier almost giddy. Leading her to a new room she hadn’t been to before that looked like a conference room with a table surrounded by chairs. “Griphook was designated as the Potter manager by Ragnok after you left yesterday so he will partake in the meeting today. I also believe Gutwrencher to have been informed of your arrival and will be by with the rings.” Bargu said, giving her a sharp toothed smile.

“That is good” she said glumly, too tired to have any energy to say anything else or to be happy about it.

Just like Bargu had said, Griphook arrived minutes later, sitting down at the table he brought forth papers in a business like manner “now we can discuss the circumstances of young Potter. Do you think you will be able to acquire your sister’s blood and if, when?” Giving a grunt Petunia got up and removed the bag from the stroller, throwing it at the table before Griphook. Starting to dig through it she said emotionlessly. “I wasn’t able to get the blood but I got an arm, will that be enough?” Leaning forward as she pulled the arm out of the bag shock flashed past Griphook’s eyes. 

“You are one vicious lady LaFey I wouldn’t want you as an enemy” Griphook said with the fist genuine smile she had ever seen from a goblin as he admiringly looked at her. Taking the arm he studied it and frowned “it appears the body has been prepared in some way before it was buried but we should still be able to get what we need if we process it, I will inform the healers” he said leaving the room with the arm. 

Shortly after he returned without the arm “they should be ready to remove the soul fragment today”. The two goblins started discussing the procedure but Petunia was too tired to care or even listen. She wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t to make sure that her efforts didn’t go waste she thought with heavy eyelids. 

Gutwrencher arrived what felt like an eternity later carrying a tray with two small boxes on a tray making her perk up slightly.

“These two are the family rings of LeFay” Gutwrencher said without a greeting placing the tray on the table.

“Why are there two?” she asked while remembering him mentioning Morgana before, not that she still could bring herself to remember where she heard of that name before.

sighing Gutwrencher started to explain “Most of the lordship rings have been created by goblins but not all are. The LeFay have two family rings, one that is goblin made” he opened one of the boxes showing a silver ring with the crest of the LaFey family. 

Lifting up the other box something changed in Gutwrencher‘s countenance “the other ring was created by Morgana herself” holding up the box almost reverently Gutwrencher slowly opened it. Bargu and Griphook straightened their backs in their seats to see better, eyes stuck on the box in Gutwrenchers hands. “It’s invaluable, a one of its kind” Gutwrencher said as if his whole personality had taken a hundred and eighty degrees turn from the previous grumpy ill mannered goblin to being reverent.

Opening up the ordinary looking box made from wood he revealed a gold ring. It had an oval front and on it was a shield with nothing but the tree that was on the family crest it had small inlaid rubies that showed it was an apple apple tree something she previously hadn’t noticed. Above the shield was a crown and on each side moving down each side of the shield.   


“I understand it’s valuable because Morgana LeFay created it but why is it so special” Petunia asked puzzled breaking the dignified feeling that had spread through the room.

“It’s not only that it is Morgana Lefay that created it but that she was a powerful sorceress, one of the last true sorcerers in fact. This ring is a masterpiece and shows her true stature and by this creation alone she has earned our recognition. The spells are magnificently interwoven into the ring and the ring itself is sentient. It chooses its own master or mistress and none have been deemed worthy after Morgana’s daughter’s 3rd grandson” Gutwrencher explained impatiently clearly upset by her ignorance.

“Oh” Petunia said, intrigued by the idea of owning something so clearly valuable, an heirloom showing true status. Something she could flaunt and boast about without ever having to worry about any one stealing it. 

Before she was able to stop herself she had already reached out grabbing the ring from its box to Gutwrencher’s consternation and started putting it on her finger. The ring struggled as if unwilling but Petunia showed no deference forcefully clamping down with her fingers on the ring. Gritting her teeth she held on to it even harder ignoring its unwillingness to submit. ‘On no, don’t even think about’ she thought as the ring started to slip out of her grip ‘I have sacrificed so much because of magic and put so much effort into protecting the boys I at least deserve a ring to show for it’ 

The world around Petunia faded, shocked by the sudden change of scenery she watched the strange island before her that looked like it had come out of a fairytale. The island was covered in plant life, It was lush, fertile and bright but the apple trees were the most eye-catching of all things on the island. The tree trunks was screwed as if they had been twisting themselves while growing, the trees had a purplish sheen to them. The branches were weighed down by apples that had an ethereal glow. They reminded her of her own wand and the story about the tree that came with it. The exotic plants and flowers danced in the soft breeze. Many of the plants on the island were plants she had never seen before. The sound of some kind of bird song she had never heard filled the air bringing with it love, hope and joy.

All of a sudden everything changed and faded leaving behind an island made of corpses, lakes of blood and dead trees whose branches stretched towards the sky as if they were searching for relief.

The illusion was broken leaving a terrified Petunia sitting before three stunned goblins. The ring stayed unmoving on her finger. 

Creeped out by the illusion she had seen she desperately tried to remove the ring from her finger but it didn’t budge. “Help I can't take it off” she shrilly called out in panic to the three wide eyed goblins that were watching development of how things were happening from the side.

“It is sentient only you that has been chosen as its new master can remove it” Bargu said while Gutwrencher stared at the ring on her finger with disbelief “how?” Was the only word that left the goblins mouth as he stared at the ring on her hand.

The goblins looked at each other “it’s last master was alive over one thousand years ago the knowledge isn’t written anywhere you will most likely have to discover this yourself”

“At least you will have access to vault number 8” Bargu offered weakly at her death glare.

Gutwrencher hurriedly left to continue with his work and Bargu declared he had another customer to see rushing off as if there was a fire leaving Petunia alone with Griphook.

Maybe it was because of pity if goblins was able to feel that emotion that Griphook offered to get in contact with the divorce lawyers for her using the name Dursley. However Petunia strongly doubted it was pity and rather some secret agreement Griphook had under the table to receive a part of the payment for all customers he was able to get them. 

Moments later the two lawyers arrived at Gringotts through floo travel and were brought to her by Griphook.

Mr. Jonson was dressed like a muggle and could easily fit into the stereotypical lawyer and Mr. Swift was dressed in dark wizarding robes and a pair of glasses.

“So you want to divorce your husband Mrs Dursley and have custody of your son.” Mr Jonson summarized after they had talked about her situation. 

“Yes I want him to have nothing to do with either me or Dudley” Petunia answered feelings a little guilty as she knew Vernon cared for Dudley but that was when Dudley was normal, she didn’t believe him to be able to care for a magical Dudley.

“I will have your divorce ready within a month. it will be as if your ex husband doesn't even remember you and your son, Mrs Dursley,” Mr. Swift said, showing off a pair of dimples in an all too innocent smile. Petunia could hear the underlying meaning and was sure that while the man looked decent and honorable, he was in fact both devious and untrustworthy to the core. She was also quite sure Mr Swift literally meant that Vernon most likely would be unable to remember her and Dudley if they ever met again.

After the two lawyers had left Petunia was hit by a sudden idea.

Turning towards Griphook she forced away the fatigue and smiled “would it be possible to make my sister and her husband’s wills disappear?” Pulling out a handful of galleons from the bottomless bag she put them on the table. “How dare you insinuate something like this we Goblins are honest and righteous people” Griphook said but his long fingers still moved to take the coins from the table putting them in his pockets “the wills might however get lost among some other papers during the next seven years” taking out two more hanfuls of galleons she put them on the table “make it fifteen” Petunia said knowing that she definitely wasn’t the one to be given custody of Harry if it followed the will of her sister and that freak. Looking at her as if to judge her worth he gave a nod taking the coins.

“Would you be able to help me get a new identity in the magical world and let’s say proof of me having taken OWL and NEWTs or redirect me to someone else that can do it.” A shrewd look crossed Griphook’s eyes. “As long as it doesn’t involve theft of heritage, identity or lineage I can help you but it will be expensive” Griphook said rubbing his thumb and index finger together. Discussing the prize and details time passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was already long passed noon and the boys needed to eat. Griphook even followed them to the leaky cauldron and ate lunch with them. 

Returning to Gringotts an unknown healer showed up bringing them to the ritual room. Petunia was left in the hallway outside and wasn’t allowed to enter with Harry and had to wait outside with Dudley that was drooling as he slept in the stroller. 

Petunia stared when a goblin walked by with a pig and I to the ritual chambers. Soon after chanting was heard from inside before the squealing of the pig that ended abruptly and Harry’s screams. A while later Harry was brought out by a goblin healer and Griphook. Harry’s face was scarily pale as he lay unmoving in the healers arms. For a horrifying moment Petunia thought he was dead before she saw his chest rise and fall. “It went well,” Griphook said with a smile as the healer handed Harry over to Petunia that took notice of the lightning bolt formed scar on his head that had traces of blood. Carefully tucking Harry into the stroller beside the sleeping Dudley she placed the stuffed black dog at his side.

Depositing her clothes and everything else from the grave robbing that she planned to dispose of next to a moth eaten tapestry of what looked liked poppies. Having deposited everything that had been used with the exception the headlight and flashlight that she still might need at a later date Petunia felt it was more than enough that happened for one day. She was still fatigued and her body ached, saying goodbye to the goblins for this time. She left the goblins behind knowing she would see them next week. She had a meeting with Bargu about her house and the meeting with Griphook that wasn’t officially happening.

Getting back to the Leaky Cauldron she bought some food in the pub that she brought to her room before she went back to her room with the children. Harry was still unconscious so he let him be as she gave Dudley some food and brushed his teeth. Changing the children’s diapers she put both of them to bed. She fell asleep the moment her own head met the pillow.

Petunia woke up in the middle of the night. Seeing that both children were sleeping she put the headlamp on and sat cross legged on her bed. A book in her lap as a table with a parchment on top and a pencil in hand she thought about how to start her letter. Unlike when she was a young girl and wrote a letter filled with hope of entering the magical world that would become the end of her dreams, this letter signified the start of her life in the magical world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this chapter. I have started a twitter account that I will write news about the different fanfics I’m writing and updates;) The chapter is sadly enough not fixed up usually end up that way:( this is the Twitter link: https://twitter.com/Childwithoutde1


	6. Toads and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a very late chapter 6 to my weak defense I wasn’t quite sure how to put this chapter together and thus had trouble doing so. I will also mention this chapter is completely unedited even more so then then previous chapters have been and I might have rambled on sometimes. It is the longest chapter so far at 7 012 words. It is sadly more of a filler/intro to upcoming parts of the story and Severus sadly enough will not make an appearance until next chapter.

_‘The Iris flower is a symbol for faith, wisdom and friendship’_

* * *

~I~

Petunia stayed at the leaky Cauldron the next days fully aware that it would be easier for Severus Snape to find her. He already knew it was her that had dug up and desecrated the grave of the Potters there was no point to in hiding. She could only hope for the best outcome and that he wouldn’t go to Dumbledore with this knowledge. It was a gamble she had to take, a necessary risk in a clearly disadvantaged situation.

Dumbledore, if he became aware of her actions could easily make sure all ways into the magical world in the UK would be blocked for her. Having no way to contact the magical communities outside of the UK. She would then be stranded without any way to access the magical world. Without a job, savings or means for survival she would be vulnerable and unable to care for two children. Unable to win a battle for custody she would be back to where she started or worse off. At the moment she stood no chance against Dumbledore that possessed far too much power in the magical world holding the titles of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

To her surprise no one came to find her during the two days that went from her visit at Gringotts neither Snape, Dumbledore or anyone else made an appearance. While her stay at the Leaky cauldron continued to be smooth sailing she dared not relax. Which meant she wasn’t idle. Petunia had been quite productive reading the books on charms and defense. Fate however had other plans and as she learned after having tried spell after spell in the books, none of them worked for her except one Lumos. It was frustrating beyond words that the only thing she so far had succeeded doing with magic was produce light which a flashlight could have done. On the other hand if she hadn’t been able to even do that she would have suspected herself a squib. She had also during her stay rented an owl for two sickles from Tom to send her letter to Lucius Malfoy. 

Even if she never would confess to it she found the food at the Leaky cauldron to be impeccably delicious even if it was a dingy pub. It still didn’t change the fact that the place was unsanitary and needed to be thoroughly scrubbed clean or more correctly renovated. 

On the third day she decided she couldn’t sit around any longer as there was a lot she needed to do that would be a more productive use of her time. Having brutally failed at glamours, concealment and color changing charms she ended up having to momentarily surrender and turn towards alternative means. The alternatives being muggle means and another visit back to the ordinary parts of London venturing the streets in search of a cosmetic store. 

She gained more than a few odd looks as she tried to find a suitable foundation that matched Harry’s skin tone. Buying hair gel for taming unruly hair and a few bottles of hair color drew less suspicion and was less jarring on her nerves. 

She strongly doubted the wizards would look further than the scar and hair. What she had learned from her time among them was that most of them lacked the concept of rationality. If two blond boys appeared, none of them having a lightning bolt scar, the chances were minimal that anyone would ever draw the conclusion that one of them might be Harry Potter. 

It felt unethical to use hair color and make-up on such a small child but she easily shrugged it off as necessary. In her last life she had left the very same child unattended with bleach and other dangerous chemicals so what would some hair color do?

So she set about using the hair color bleaching the small tufts of dark hair blonde while humming happy songs. Harry didn’t like the strong smell of the hair color and fussed but he didn’t cry. Neither did his hair suddenly start growing or change back like it had done when she tried to cut it the last time around. Dudley was unhappy with the lack of attention but was looking at them with wide eyes. Dudley kept the tantrum to a minimum except for throwing his stuffed toy their way he appeared more interested in what was happening.

Feeling satisfied with her work she put the boys down for a nap and left for a short return trip to Diagon Alley to buy some more books from flourish and blotts.

Flourish and Blotts were bustling with activity and Petunia didn’t call anyone’s attention to her as she browsed through the books. Most of the books she looked at where designated for young witches and wizards to learn there first spells which Petunia found wasn’t as easy as she had believed when she had failed every spell she so far had tried except Lumos but what was the point with that one when she already had a headlamp and a flashlight?. If someone asked she would just tell them that she was looking for a cousin that she was preparing for Hogwarts.

She also looked at some fictional books and biographies. She found herself standing in front of a table with the books of the budding author named Lockhart. Of course she was well aware that he was a fraud and she found him to be a bit too narcissistic for her taste but albeit that he was handsome so she could understand the hype of the witches and brainless idolization. It might however have been better for him to be a model than an author. Lifting up a book called ‘Men that loved dragons too much’ she randomly flipped open a page and immediately closed it desperately wanting to erase the image of what she had seen. but the thing she had seen could never again be unseen. 

Passing by a board with posters she stopped to take a look. Most were advertisements, there was also some request such as hiring or buying. Looking over a part that was dedicated to special events she found a poster that really interested her. 

The Herbology association had their yearly upcoming meeting in just two days. It was strange as the annual meeting had always been exclusively held during summer not winter in the beginning of December. Her curiosity was piqued to why it was being held now instead and the desire to go was overwhelming; it was something she had been unable to do in her last life. Of Course it was something she had wanted to do but the occasion had never presented itself to her. She had entered the magical world late in life and had only done so because of her grandson. Time had always been a problematic subject; it was never enough of it and she had always been a step behind in everything she needed to do. 

It took time and effort to care for a child while trying to absorb and learn all possible knowledge that could be accessed about a completely new environment and culture. The only free time she had, had been spent towards herbology and gossip but her knowledge about herbology had been sorely lacking in comparison to others that had lived their whole life with it and even taken lessons in it as young. No matter how much she tried to apply herself to it she was still far behind the others. It had been a mix of embarrassment and a lack of time that had kept her from participating in the annual meetings of the Herbology association being held in London. It was the biggest event held every year. It was where the new discoveries were shown such as the latest crossbreed of plants. It also held the largest competitions. Petunia had been to the smaller functions and events but they were by far not the same. 

To be able to take part in it now was something she didn’t want to miss. Not if she had anything to say about it at least.

Returning back to the room at the leaky cauldron found a crying Harry. Dudley was holding the stuffed dog not far away. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened. Walking over to Dudley and gently pried the stuffed toy from him. “You can’t take Harry’s things without his permission, Dudley” she admonished. 

Shock flashed past Dudley's blue eyes before they watered “no, mine” the two year old screamed at the top of his lungs. 

For a second he looked so much like a reminiscence of Dudley from her past that she nearly staggered back. The memories of her old life played out before her. The tantrums, the screaming and kicking that had evolved into bullying and theft and finally became something much worse as time went by. The recollection also came with the horrifying realization that this was the first time she had ever truly denied her Duddykins anything except that one time when she tried to make him lose weight from dieting. The diet had been unsuccessful as Dudley still succeeded in getting food from elsewhere. 

Always getting away with what he wanted had been what led him to become a monster and his own death. The worst part was that it all had happened because of her own weakness and inability to see past her own resentment. Her encouragement to his behavior had been the underlying cause that brought the negative behavior to the forefront and had made him continue acting on it instead of becoming an upstanding citizen. It had been what led Dudley to grow up into the monster he had become. If she had been strict and quelled this behavior early on nothing bad would have happened. If she had just done something to show him what was right and wrong Dudley might have grown up into a fine young man and Dev would have had the childhood he deserved.

Petuna straightened her back and took a few deep breaths not wanting to show the children how affected she had been by the episode. She would do things right this time around the past would not be repeated. Giving the stuffed toy back to Harry she ignored Dudley's tantrum. Harry eagerly took his “Pa’foo” the flood of tears immediately coming to a stop. 

  
  


~II~  
  


It was a Thursday morning when Petunia woke to find a largest owl she ever had the pleasure to witness perched on the headboard of the bed. Like any normal human would have been by waking up to find a huge owl hovering only inches above your face while staring down on you she startled horribly and sat up nearly knocking the poor bird down. The huge horned-owl indignantly ruffled its feathers at nearly being head butted by the witch before it continued to observe her. The owl’s eerie large yellow eyes stared at her unblinkingly with a piercing glare which unnerved her. 

“He-hello” she said to the owl that leaned it’s head to the side giving a hoot in response. Stretching out it’s big talon with its sharp claws that immediately called her attention before the piece of parchment was attached by string to its leg. Carefully she reached out untying the letter from the owl. Thankfully the owl showed no signs of attacking or any tendency to violence like Terrence owl had whenever her associate had sent her a letter. She had to unwillingly confess that the aggressive owl suited the owner that was a sarcastic, antisocial and egotistical old man.

As her mind wandered off she unfurled the parchment blinking down at the short note.

_To lady LeFay_

_I would be pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Lafey. If next Monday 1pm is a suitable time I’d like to invite you to dine with my family at Malfoy manor. I look forward to learning more about your political stand and regarding your seats in Wizengamot._

_Lucius Abraxan Malfoy, Lord of house Malfoy_

The note was short and concise but Lucius Malfoy had replied to her letter. Hopeful but unsure if an alliance between House LaFay and Malfoy would actually work there was only one thing to do, try. If it worked it would give additional defense against Dumbledore for a few years at least until the dark lord returned. If it didn’t she would have one more powerful enemy. It was a dangerous gamble that could cost her everything but she didn’t have much of a choice. The things she could offer in return of an alliance would be her votes adding more power to the right wing and the darker families. She didn’t like it and she knew it was wrong but she was selfish and would put her family's safety above all else. They would never be on the same side; it was a temporary alliance made from necessity but only she knew that. 

Lucius Abraxan Malfoy was a dangerous man that wouldn’t hesitate to turn toward violence. Petunia would never be able to fully trust him as he could easily backstab her. The only reason she actually believed this half baked plan could work was that it was an opportunistic time where said man had bribed himself out of being convicted with the excuse of having been ‘Imperiused’. Malfoy after falling from the public’s grace would be more desperate to latch onto the power of other parties to stabilize the position of his own family. If everything went right she would be able to use an alliance to her and the boys advantage.

~III~

Petunia stood before the narrow and smudged mirror in the room they rented at the Leaky cauldron while excessively fixing the newly bought robes for the uptenth time. Today was the day she would finally go to the herbology association’s meeting. It was also her first shot at making acquaintances in this life as Lucius Malfoy and Tom the bartender hardly counted. They were nothing more than necessities to make the ends meet. If Lucius Malfoy knew that a once magic hating muggle was thinking nothing more of him “than a tool” he might have choked on his most expensive wine and suffocated.

Making a round through the room she quickly made sure there was nothing sharp and dangerous laying around nor anything that could be a choking hazard. Placing the duvet on the floor. She took the stuffed toys and smugly pulled her wand tapping it against them. Checking the diapers one last time on each boy she placed them on the duvet giving each of them a kiss. “Don’t worry I’ll be back tonight” she told them.

She did not find anything wrong with leaving the two barely toddlers alone for a while. She had after all fed and changed them before making sure there wasn’t anything dangerous in the room. It was more than she had ever done for Harry the last time around. It was however the first time she had left a young Dudley alone for any time at all. With one last look to ensure nothing was flammable and all lights were turned off she took the ‘do not disturb’ sign and her bag. The last thing she saw before she closed the door was the glow of the stuffed toy. The soft sound of the stuffed dragon’s lullabies carried through the air as the door clicked shut. Locking the door and double checking that it truly was locked she hung the sign on the door handle happily making her way to the event.

* * *

The event was held indoors in a big hall which shouldn’t have been surprising with it being winter outside but you never new with wizards. Petunia that had arrived earlier than expected spent her time curiously observed the activity in the hall as things were set up. 

It was with great fascination she watched the magical feats of the wizards and witches bustling about setting up stands with plants chatting amiably with each other. It wasn’t that she never had seen magic before she had after all lived a little more than a decade in the magical community. It was just that she had never seen it used at such a large scale before. A platform was erected by magical means on a previously flat floor that was meant for the judges. Tables and a podium were transfigured and levitated on top. She watched how the whole place changed before her very eyes becoming something entirely new. The ambition to one day herself be able to do things like that burned in her chest. It was different from entering Diagon Alley for seeing how things were changed and created before her eyes made it more real and more magical. It held unlimited possibilities.

More and more people started flowing in carrying and levitating plants of all species from all the seasons. Some were well known to her others she had only seen in books she was surprised to notice there weren't just magical plants but also ordinary muggle ones such as Irises, begonias, carnations and even geraniums. 

She also took notice of the people arriving. Some of them were properly dressed for a social event. Others were not covered in dirt and mud as they were. It made her purse her lips in distaste. It was beyond her how some people could not understand that while it was being held by the herbology association it still was a social event. They didn’t have to look like they had rolled in the dirt. It was still a social event, a time and place you presented yourself and made acquaintances. To fix yourself up before such an event was only the reasonable and respectable thing to do. Ignoring the less than respectable looking people she tried to see if she could spy the judges in the masses. 

The judges were a good source of information and it was a positive outcome if she could make acquaintances of at least one of them in case of future events and for the knowledge and information they had access to.

Surveying the area she didn’t find what she was searching for but categorized people she thought could possibly be good acquaintances and maybe even friends. 

Friends had always been a sore subject for Petunia as she had none in her last life; she had a lot of acquaintances but no real friends. The closest person to a friend she ever had was Mrs Polkins. That she spent Wednesday evenings drinking tea with when Dudley was younger but even then they weren’t really friends. 

The people in Petunia's life could easily be categorized in five categories. Family, neighbors, gossip mongers, desirables(the people she wanted to know because of their status and financial status) and lastly acquaintances(people she talked to, used or had exchanges with but truly didn’t care about). Everyone outside of those five categories were unimportant strangers.

Fixing her expression into a gentle smile she approached a witch in classy blue robes with a pattern in a shade of darker blue. Taking the first steps towards creating her new social circle. As she mingled with the witches and at some occasion a wizard or two time speed by like it tended to do when enjoying oneself. 

By the time the judges arrived she had successfully pulled together a small group of people that she deemed acceptable. Her group consisted of three witches and a wizard, Agnes Brown, Melissa MacMillan, Anna Johnson and Bennet(Ben) Wright. 

The group was well matched with all of them being dressed reasonably fashionable and relatively young in Petunia’s perspective. The others were in their mid thirties while Petunia herself was in her early twenties. Not that she felt like it having been in her late sixties only a month prior. 

Agnes the first person she had approached was a very caring and empathic person which had been made known in the way she asked questions and talked about people. Petunia still wasn’t really sure how she felt about that specific trait but hadn’t had much time to consider it before they were joined by Melissa and Ben that had come together as friends. The two already knew Agnes previously from Hogwarts which was normal as the magical community that didn’t have a big population. Anna was the last to join their little group and was by far the most spirited of them.

“May we have your attention” the voice echoed through the hall over the sound of all voices. The middle aged witch that had been the one to speak stood before the table on the podium while the other four judges remained seated behind her. 

The crowd turned towards the podium the sound turning into murmurs then silence as they waited on the witch to continue speaking. 

“The event being held today might have come as a surprise to many and we are happy to see that so many have gathered here on such a short notice” she looked out over the gathered people with sharp grey-blue eyes “but as you know the last two years annual meetings have been forced to be cancelled from the threats of being attacked by death eaters” 

A murmur of agreement arose from the crowd “now when there no longer is any ongoing threat and he-who-must-not-be-named have been defeated we have decided to hold this event today in the name and memory of those we lost and as a celebration for the end of the war.

Petunia blankly stared at the podium yes she definitely got the answer to why the event was being held now instead of summer. A nagging feeling of not belonging crawled over her where she stood the murmuring voices of the people surrounding her washed over her as all began to talk. The woman at the podium cleared her throat and continued.

“We would like to thank Algie Longbottom for being here today with everything that has happened of late and for helping sponsoring this event. We would also like to extend our regret over what has happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom; they were wonderful people and will be greatly missed.” Silence filled the audience, many who looked down in grief and at the reminder of the war that was still fresh. 

Guilt fell suffocatingly over Petunia like a stuffy blanket. If she had paid more attention to dates and specific events in the two wars she would have been able to save them. Sadly enough it was parts that weren’t memorable in history and Petunia didn’t have eidetic memory. Neither was she a historian and had not cared much about the less significant events. She was only human and had not paid any attention to those that died in the wizarding wars; they were people who she would never cross paths with. The past was unchangeable or so she had believed.

To be reasonable the fate of the Longbottom couple wasn’t her fault she could not have possibly known that she would go back in time. She was just a normal woman that had been given an unexpected opportunity.

“Are you okay?” Agnes asked at her side

“Y-yes I’m fine” she said with a shaky smile.

“Did you lose someone during the war?” Agnes questioned compassionately mistakenly assuming the reason for Petunia's sudden change in behavior.

That in turn led to her being pulled into a conversation about the war by the little group of people she had pulled together. The feeling of being out of place didn’t sit well with her and didn’t pass as the conversation continued. The more lies she had to spin just increased the desire to go back to her room at the leaky cauldron. The lies still spilled fluently from her tongue even if she had not experienced the war like these people. Petunia’s only advantage was that she had read about it. The problem was that the magicals as a population wasn’t the sort to write details or extensively about the events leaving a lot of gaps to imagination. The fear of making a mistake and being outed as a liar clung to her like an energy sucking leach. When cocktails were handed out to the adults in the room she thankfully received one, ignoring the oddity of raising a glass for Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived that was her own nephew and adopted son. And at the moment stashed into her hotel room with her own son.

A crashing sound that pulled her attention to one of the stands with plants where a skinny man had accidentally tipped over a pot. 

She watched a short, rotund witch with curly hair rush over to help. Another more robust looking man joined them. His body language clearly showed his agitation. Judging by the vivid gestures and upset voice making its way to the other side of the room they were standing he was presumably the owner. The witch vigorously spoke to the men standing in a position of mediating between the two parties. It appeared to be working as the upset man's vivid gestures grew calmer and less upset.

After the conflict had been solved the witch was bustling around looking at plants and happily spoke with people. Her smile never wavering radiating a feeling of ‘kind natured and I’m always happy’ that made people want to like and trust her. The robes were well worn and patched in many places but she was mostly clean giving off an even deeper impression of harmless and easy to get along with. The atmosphere of friendliness the woman radiated would in normal cases have been seen as a good thing but not when it came to Petunia. The never ending smile, over the top friendliness and overall helpfulness only served to raise more warning flags.

What most people judged as an overall good person Petunia dismissed as nothing but fake and a possible nutiance. The reason for this was simple, Petunia had her fair share of experiences with people hiding behind the guise of goodness. From experience she knew people always had a reason behind their kindness. That their act made her own obvious flaws stand out more in comparison didn’t help and just increased her dislike.

Having seen too many of the sort and been a victim she obviously wouldn’t fall for the act. The newest and oldest being the prime example himself, Albus f*cking Dumbledore. The man that had the image of being a kind harmless grandfatherly type. He was the type to revel in his titles and the authority and power that came with it. The identity of the leader of light was nothing but a guise as he hid his darker tendencies behind what he called the greater good. Which was hilarious if you looked at his past with Grindelwald. It made her wonder about Grindelwald who was he truly there was much that wasn’t known and the once that knew had been silenced and long buried. She would at some point in time have to find where Sketer got her sources and if it was possible to find out more about how big part Dumbledore had played behind the scenes when it came to Grindelwald. The conclusion was still that Petunia looked disfavorably upon anyone that acted a little too good to be true without an obvious reason. She just didn’t believe there was anyone inherently good. She did on the other hand believe in altruism, people doing good actions to make themselves feel good or in hope that one day someone would do the same for them. On the other hand someone overdoing it constantly she did not trust and the witch she was watching fell within this area. It was the kind of person she didn’t want to have anything to do with and was notoriously hard to get rid of once they attached themselves.

“Pomona over here” she was broken out of her thoughts by Agnes waving over the very same witch Petunia just had been observing.

“This is Petunia LeFay she just moved here from France I hope we all can become friends” Agnes said with a warm smile aimed at the new arrival nearly causing Petunia to choke on a mouthful of cocktail going down the wrong throat. Agnes then turned towards her and motioned towards the short witch with flourish.

“And this Petunia is my friend Pomona Sprout, the herbology professor at Hogwarts” 

Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all, Petunia thought, studying the other witch with calculating eyes. She might not like her but there was a potential in having the witch as an acquaintance. It would be helpful when the boys started at Hogwarts. Her facial expression morphed into a pleasant smile, something that had become an ingrained habit. It had started when she took lessons in being the perfect hostess and later turned instinctual when it came to special occasions and people.. 

Pomona Sprout returned her smile with an even bigger one “nice to meet you Ms LeFay” she said holding out her gloved hand. A glove that definitely needed a good washing. Petunia begrudgingly took the hand trying to not think about how unclean it was convincing herself it only were soil. Something she too often dug around in when it came to her own plants.

“Yes it’s very nice to meet you professor Sprout '' she said putting a designation on the professor part. Acknowledging a person’s achievements in their chosen profession and flattery was always a good start. Petunia was of course rewarded by an even bigger smile -if that was possible- as Pomona Sprout visibly brightened up like a miniature sun.

Pomona, who was well versed in the subject of herbology, gave her own input on what she thought about the different plants. While the jury was making their way around the hall inspecting the different plants. To her surprise Petunia found herself actually getting along with the woman as their group amiably discussed who they believed would win the different awards and prizes.

Pomona was someone that took pride in her work and once Petunia figured that the very same pride applied to her work at Hogwarts and Hufflepuff that she recently had become head of house for. The Hufflepuff motto was hard work, loyalty and fair play the very same thing Pomona appeared to be striving to become the manifestation of. It was stupid but but it probably made the witch feel good with herself and she would have both adults and children looking up to her.

With that it was easy to reason that Pomona would uphold the reputation of the Hufflepuffs seeing it as her duty and responsibility. Having found a reason behind the woman’s overall happy attitude made Petunia relax.

As they talked they soon found themselves talking more about the topic of Hogwarts and it’s for houses. The Gryffindors that were boisterous and reckless. The Slytherins that were ambiguous and shrew. The Ravenclaws that were aloof and nerdy only Hufflepuff didn’t have any stronger definition tied to it except that it accepted all. It was by crudely put, a house of misfits. A place that took those that did not fit in any of the other Hogwarts houses. The matter with Pomona made her contemplate how people were viewed. It also made her realize how effectively it could be used to deflect others attention. A persona wielded in the correct way could be a very dangerous weapon. Hufflepuff was perfect.

No one would suspect a Hufflepuff to have potential and be up to something. It was the perfect house for her boys. They were going to be Huffelpuffs no matter what the boys' own opinions were. Even if it came down to brainwashing them. It was the safest Hogwarts house. Dumbledore expected a reckless gryffindor or maybe a shrewd slytherin but never a Hufflepuff. The public’s opinion would of course be affected by the fact that the golden boy was a Hufflepuff but it would not necessarily be a negative thing. Something slytherin most definitely would be. They would be underestimated and that could be effectively used as it would allow them to move unhindered. With those ideas firmly implemented in her mind she started to plot. . 

Pomona, oblivious to the ball she put into play, continued to talk about her Hogwarts house with a great deal of pride. As she bemoaned the incorrect opinions others held about Hufflepuff unwittingly cementing the idea in Petunia’s mind deeper.

Petunia innocently asked about alumni from Hufflepuff and was supplied with a long list of famous alumni and people that held higher positions. Agnes and Melissa that both also were alumni of Hufflepuff didn’t have any problems adding in their own suggestions to people they knew from their time at Hogwarts. One being the head of the magical law enforcement, Amelia Bones that was one of the more noteworthy names.

Petunia carefully put the names to memory to look up when she got the time. 

They only stopped talking about Hogwarts houses and the famous alumni when award ceremonies started. Agatha Brimbleby was the first witch to be called up, having won the prize for the best medical plant. Next was a wizard Rudolf Thomson that had won the category for best grown herbs with his Dittany. Then Pomona was called up on stage for winning the prize of biggest magical plant. And big it was she watched the squirming devil snare with narrowed eyes wondering where the witch was keeping the plant while working in a boarding school full of children. She however didn’t mention it as it might come in as useful another time. If she could figure it out on her own it could even be effective blackmail. Their group happily cheered for Pomona as she held up the small cup, with a diploma and money pouch containing the prize money grinning at the audience. Her cheeks were happily flushed as she got down from the stage and was congratulated by people on her way back towards their group. 

Taking note of the awards and who one the prize for each category she excitedly watched the participants be called up and get commentary on why their plants had been chosen as the best for future references. 

No one was surprised when Algie Longbottom was called up to the stage for the most dangerous plant. Petunia immediately perked up when she heard his name. She had only knew him by reputation the last time. He was somewhat of a myth in the herbology association having all kinds of rare and exotic plants; the rumors were that he was smuggling plants from places outside of Europe but there was no proof that could get him convicted in court. Algie Longbottom was a renowned name in the world of herbology and to have such a contact might open up channels not otherwise open for the general public.

What Petunia had expected she didn’t know but the half balding short beaver like man with a beer tummy was not it. It was disappointing if anything. No one was surprised when Mr Longbottom came down from the stage with not only the prize for most dangerous plant but also the prize for the rarest plant. The clapping was more polite than sincere or enthusiastic she noticed as she observed the crowd when Longbottom left the stage.

She watched how the man sauntered over to a group after group probably making rounds of pleasantries. She still anticipated when he would finally reach their group he had been somewhat like a celebrity in her life and it was a little like meeting an idol. On her side she heard Agnes groan “please don’t let that toad of a man come here” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s disgusting, just wait and you will see” Mellisa said

“It’s true” Anna chimed in from their side

When Algie Longbottom reached their group his eyes roamed over each of them his gaze lingering slightly longer on Anna and Agnes. Skipping Ben completely that was the only male in their group and Melissa that was looking at him openly in disgust. 

When his eyes fell on Petunia they lit up and his eyes lewdly trailed over her body lingering a little too long on personal places for her comfort. 

“Hello there ladies” was the first thing he said, completely overlooking Ben’s presence. “How come I have never seen you before, miss?” He continued eyes never leaving Petunia for a moment as he reached out a hand toward her. His intentions were painfully clear with how his eyes kept roaming her body lecherously. 

Not wanting to seem rude she still took his hand as it wouldn’t do to create any enemies so early on. Especially not an influential pure blood. Her hand had barely touched his before he maneuvered it so her hand was placed within his in a secure grip bringing it to his lips. His eyes remained glued to her as he slowly kissed the top of her hand. His wet lips against her skin giving her Goosebumps and an urge to tear her hand away from his. She had to agree with Melissa there was something utterly disgusting about the man even if he only was flirting.

When he released her hand she suppressed the urge to wipe her hand on her dress in disgust. She felt repulsed by the way the man kept ogling her but forced a polite facade. “I’m Petunia LaFey, lady of the most ancient and noble house of LaFey.” She hoped her title would make him back off but luck wasn’t on her side in this matter. 

“Lady LaFey '' he almost purred looking even more pleased making her skin crawl “I’m Algie Longbottom of the most noble and ancient house of Longbottom, master herbologists but you can call me Algie ''.

Desperately wrecking her brain to find anything to say that would dissuade him from pursuing her without causing insult. She was unwilling to mention the children as it would draw Dumbledore’s attention in her direction if he found out a woman named Petunia with two children in tow had suddenly appeared. She decided that the best course of action was to distract him by bringing up a topic that could stave off most attraction which sadly enough was tragedy. 

“I heard about what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. I'm sorry for your loss” she said sincerely as she truly was regretful of their fate.

Being one of the most witty of the group Melissa had immediately caught on to Petunia’s intentions of steering the conversation from precarious water to safer grounds. “Yes it truly is a big loss they were good people” She agreed, but at the word good her gaze shot sharply in the direction of Algie like pikes of ice showing her displeasure at him. 

“There is still hope they are alive, maybe a cure will be found in time there is still hope” Agnes added even though they all knew that chance was slim and as good as none.

“They would have been better off dead” Algie spat vehemently causing Pomona to gasp loudly.

“How can you say that” Agnes said looking upset but Petunia took notice that

Anna that during this time that had always appeared chipper wasn’t saying anything. Before Algie could say anything in his defense Ben that during this whole time had remained silent finally spoke up.

“It isn’t always that easy for relatives close to cases like these where the patients are in a situation they might never recover from. Especially when they are left in position they feel they might never get a real closure”

“And you are?” Algie said gruffly 

“Healer Wright” the reply was court but dismissive.

There was a pregnant pause where none knew how to forward the conversation the one to break it was Melissa. “I think we need to wrap this conversation up as I need to get home before work” 

Algie opened his mouth to say something but Petunia cut him to it “The same for me I’m afraid” she said with a small grimace.

“Well if there is anything, anything at all you can contact me by this address” Algie said fishing out a card that she reluctantly accepted. The same moment her fingers came in contact with the card Algie once again with an unbelievable speed grasped her hand placing a kiss onto it suggestively. His thumb caressed her hand before he let go and made his way towards the next group. Petunia shivered, repulsed by the overly forthcoming actions of the man that was old enough to be her own father. It wasn’t the age that was the problem but one believed someone at his age would have a better comprehension if not way of conducting himself. 

“I can’t stand that man. How can he openly flirt around like that when he’s already married” Melissa growled angrily.

“He’s married?” Petunia asked, shocked by the impudence of the man and even more disgusted.

“Oh yes he is married, poor Enid” Pomona said sadly with a shake of her head.

“Let’s not think more about that now it’s better to forget that horrid man and think about happier things”

“Yep like what you will do with that prize money” Anna chirped.

“Oh yes tell us” Agnes agreed 

The short remainder of the conversation was stilted but there was still a possible budding friendship that could be felt between them. Petunia stayed mostly silent still reeling at the audacity of Algie Longbottom; he had been something of an idol to her even if it just was through repute but having had the image completely crushed was hard to take and left a bitter taste. It wasn't everyday you discovered one of your idols was nothing but a slimy lech and adulterer.

It wasn’t long before the group broke the conversation off and parted ways but not before exchanging contact information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some things in chapter one that I wasn’t satisfied with will probably continue with it later and do the same with the other chapters later on. I don’t possess much time at the moment and will not give out any new chapters until May/June when my time is freed up from most of the exams and essays.


End file.
